Of Gods and Of Demons
by serina-phantom
Summary: When a god named Yugi comes from a mirror, Yami Sennen's life is turned upside down. Gods and demons alike are after him, and now, he has to face the wrath of the Ruler of Paradise! But how does Yugi know him? YYY BR MM SJ OH MN Please enjoy it XD
1. Your Wish Is

**Title**: Of Gods and Of Demons

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: T for language, violence, and suggested themes

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraxRyou; MarikxMalik; KaibaXJonouchi; NoaXMokuba; HondaXOtogi; and several others

**Summary**: Yami was a normal boy until a young man named Yugi emerges from a mirror and says that he's a god. Now, Yami's being dragged into a world where nothing makes sense. Demons descend, Yugi's half-brothers, crazy relatives, and even more trouble as the demons start to want the world for themselves. Will Yami be able to surive? And how can he stand the truth?

Me: Hey, miina! It's a new story!

Lucy: About gods and demons, devils and angels...

Me: And aimless fluff and comedy!

Lucy: Please enjoy it! Sort of based off of the anime 'Oh My Goddess', but then again, that was only the inspiration!

Me: Please enjoy it!

**_Chapter One: Your Wish Is..._**

Long ago, there were several different creatures. In this time, there were three realms as well.

Paradise, Earth, and Hell.

Paradise was home to the gods and the departed souls of the righteous and good-hearted. It was a strong and wonderful place where souls gained eternal rest and happiness. Many people pleaded for Paradise.

Earth was the home to the humans, lesser beings with no magical abilities, except for their power to hope. Some said that when humans died, they went to Paradise and trained to be a god as well.

And finally, there was Hell.

Hell was the opposite of Paradise. It was a place for demons, banished gods (known as Dark Gods), and the souls of the damned and wretched. It was a firey place, where most beings were evil, but there were several demons who listened to reason and did not attack.

Of these creatures were the ones known as the gods.

Gods were beings who possessed celestial powers, most of them over the elements. Gods bore emblems on their heads that usually showed their magical or spiritual status. The sharper the edges were, the stronger you were.

Gods possessed beings within their souls called angels. An angel was obtained when a god reached a certain age. The angel was a mirror image of a god's true power and inner soul, therefore, if the angel was evil, then the god was evil as well.

The opposites to the gods were the demons.

The demons, like the gods, were beings who possessed dark powers, also controlling elements. Like the gods, demons bore symbols on their fore-heads, but they were almost all the same, two small lines forming a red V.

The demons, like the gods, also harbored creatures in their souls. These creatures were called devils. Like their counterparts, the angels, they reflected their owner's true powers and soul. If the devil was evil, then the demon was as well.

For a long time, demons and gods fought against one another.

It was a feuding battle, and many of them were killed off. Finally, the ruler of Hell(1) and the ruler of Paradise(2), got together and decided to end the feud against one another by taking several of their descendants and causing special fusions.

This fusion was called the 'Bonding Law'.

The bonding law stated that high-class gods and demons, were to be selected and given a bond. Or rather, a life-line.

Therefore, if the god was killed, the demon was as well, and the wars would resume.

Scared to start any more wars and to kill one of their own, the demons, who did not know who was bonded with who, did not kill the gods, and the gods did not kill any of the demons, for fear of starting a war and killing one of their own.

Many of the bonders were children of the ruler of Paradise, but one was a hybrid; half god-half demon.

The Ruler, the father of this hybrid, wished to terminate him immediatly before he was born, but the mother, a demon (as well as the daughter of the Ruler of Hell) demanded him not to.

Realizing that killing off the unborn child would cause a war with the Ruler of Hell, since it was his grandson and a royal heir, the Ruler of Paradise allowed the hybrid to be born.

He tore him from Hell and raised him as a god, never revealing that he had once wished to kill him.

The Ruler then had six more children with different wives. Each of these ones were pure gods, and all his seven children grew around one another and were treated as blood brothers.

Each of his sons bonded with a demon, fusing a life-line so that if they were killed, the demons they bonded with were killed as well. This prevented war for many years, nearly 2000.

However, one of his sons fell in love with his bonder, and together, they commited the most sinful act of all.

They tried to create a child.

There was already one hybrid, and with that hybrid's abilities needing to be sealed away, for fear that he could start a war on either side, the god and the demon were sentanced to never see one another again.

They refused and snuck out to see one another. Eventually, it came to a time when the baby was to be born soon.

The ruler of Paradise grew angry with this union, especially since the god bearing the child was his own blood son, the one whom he held the closest to his heart out of most of his children.

He demanded that his son terminate the child the moment it was born, but he refused.

As the Ruler rose, the demon spoke forward, which was never done in the Paradise Council. He demanded that their child be allowed to have life, but the ruler would not have it.

As an act of rage, he terminated the baby, horribly wounding his own son.

The demon, in a fit of rage and hatred, made an attack on the Ruler. He was a high-level demon, so he was able to cause a bit of damage, but the Ruler took his incolence and forced his hand.

Rather than destroying him, he had better ideas.

He stripped the demon of his powers, his memories, everything. He transformed the high-level being into a human, and then sent him to earth, where he would be reborn and live out his days mortal.

And only when the god he had loved kissed him again would his powers return.

But the Ruler kept his son under close guard, never allowing him to go to earth to see the mortal whom he had been in love with when he was a demon.

But, the time for that demon to return...

Has begun.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

[On Earth 19 Years in the Future...]

"Geez! Work sucks!"

Yami Sennen stormed down the street in the rain. It was only lightly sprinkling, but it had been pouring before, and now, Yami was covered head to toe in the cold water. He sputtered and coughed.

"This reeks. But I have no choice. I live all alone after all," he sighed.

Truth be told, Yami had lived alone ever since he was 14 years old, getting jobs so that he could keep his small shrine-like house. He didn't like to seem like a charity case, so he avoided getting assistance as much as possible.

But that just made things harder for him.

"Ra," Yami sighed. He stopped and leaned against a wall, where a mirror was. He sighed and rubbed his head.

"I wish there was some way to make all this easier," he said.

Suddenly, as if answering his question, the mirror behind him started glowing. Yami whirled around and watched as a figure emerged half-way from the mirror, his torso and head coming free.

The boy looked very similiar to Yami.

His hair was spiked black and red with soft blonde bangs, and his eyes were wide, adorable, an amethyst color. He was dressed in red, white, and blue clothing that looked like clothing from Egypt or Africa, ever festive and bright.

Around his head was a wrap, like a scarf, also a blue color. Around his throat was a golden pendant, like an upside-down puzzle, and on his forehead and cheeks were three narrow blue diamond-shapes.

The boy looked down to Yami, still in the mirror, and his eyes lit up.

"Yami..." he whispered. Yami stared as tears filled the boy's eyes.

The boy launched himself at Yami and grabbed him around the waist, drawing himself close. He sobbed into Yami's chest and held him as if he hadn't seen him in a million years.

"Yami, I found you!"

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

Yami stared at the boy wrapped around his waist.

The boy was sobbing and crying, whispering that he had finally found Yami after all these years. Yami placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and carefully pried him back, a frown on his lips.

"Who... are you?" he asked.

The boy's eyes went wide, and he shuddered. More tears seemed to fall from his purple eyes.

"Y-you don't... remember me? How could you not- Oh... What Father did must still be in effect," he whispered. Yami frowned and placed his other hand on the boy's shoulders. He looked into the boy's eyes.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. The boy frowned.

"My name is Yugi Mouto. And I'm a god, one of the sons of the Ruler of Paradise," he stated.

Yami stared for a few moments before shaking his head slowly from side to side. He sneered and thought that one of his friends was trying to play a trick on him, and he was not going to fall for it.

"Fine. If you're a god," he said with a laugh.

"Then I wish for you to stay by my side for eternity," he said. Yami then turned away, knowing that nothing was going to happen and that 'Yugi' or whatever his name was would go away once he figured that Yami couldn't be fooled.

Suddenly, a white light hit Yami's back.

"W-what in the-!?" he shouted. Yugi was surrounded by a white light, and once it vanished, he collapsed forward. Yami gasped and caught the boy in his arms, staring down at him.

"H-Hey! Hey, are you all right?" he shouted. Yugi stayed unconscious and didn't respond.

Yami looked to the skies as the rain started falling a bit harder. He looked down to Yugi and then sighed.

"What have I done?" he asked aloud.

Ignoring his guilt, he carried Yugi towards his house.

-----

Me: Well, this is bad! What exactly has Yami done? (1+2) No, it's not God and the Devil. They are not in this story. This is a whole 'nother type of Heaven and Hell.

Lucy: And how does Yugi know Yami if Yami has never seen him before?

Me: Things are getting fun XD

Lucy: Please review and more shall come soon!

Me: Please comment nicely!


	2. Memoirs of a God

**Title**: Of Gods and Of Demons

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: T for language, violence, and suggested themes

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraxRyou; MarikxMalik; KaibaXJonouchi; NoaXMokuba; HondaXOtogi; and several others

**Summary**: Yami was a normal boy until a young man named Yugi emerges from a mirror and says that he's a god. Now, Yami's being dragged into a world where nothing makes sense. Demons descend, Yugi's half-brothers, crazy relatives, and even more trouble as the demons start to want the world for themselves. Will Yami be able to surive? And how can he stand the truth?

Me: Next chapter!

Lucy: Yugi, a god, has fainted!

Me: After meeting Yami, who Yugi knows, but Yami does not know him!

Lucy: Will he remember him?

Me: Please enjoy it!

**_Chapter Two: Memoirs of a God_**

[A Little While at Yami's House]

Yami walked down the pathway to his house. He held Yugi bridal-style in his arms, and then when he got to the door to his house, he carefully took our the keys and shoved them in.

Yami stepped inside and brought Yugi to the living room.

He laid the boy down on the couch and then sighed, sitting back on his heels beside him.

"Man, what a day," he sighed. Yami then leaned forward and stroked a piece of wet hair away from Yugi's eyes. He sighed and then smiled gently at Yugi, once he got a good look at him.

"He really is kinda cue, now that I think about it," he said.

Yami leaned back and then looked to the skies. It was still pouring outside, but there was something about the skies that seemed a little eerie to Yami. Something about the blue and gray color.

It was more evil.

The star-haired man looked to the unconscious Yugi again and sighed.

"Is he really a god? And how did he recognize me?" he asked aloud. Yami looked down and saw that Yugi's clothes were soaking wet. He realized that Yugi would catch cold like that, so he reached forward and grabbed Yugi up.

"Better change him," he said.

Yami then carefully peeled back Yugi's clothing, careful not to look. He placed a blanket over Yugi's body and then folded the wet clothing up. He stared at it for a while and sighed.

'_It looks foreign,_' he thought.

Suddenly, the clothes turned transparent and started vanishing into thin air. Yami gasped in shock and dropped the clothes, which vanished before they touched the ground.

Yami shuddered and then looked over to see Yugi.

The triangles on his face started glowing bright white before they vanished fully, making him look like just another human being. Yami shuddered and then stood up.

"W-well, better get him some clothes before he awakens..." he said.

With that, Yami dashed out of the room and to his bedroom, where he grabbed Yugi a large T shirt and some of his boxers so that Yugi could stay in something until they got him some real clothes.

[A Little While Later]

Yugi moaned and then looked over in Yami's direction.

Yami blinked and then waved nervously at Yugi. Yugi flashed him a smile before he sat up. He glanced down at himself and saw that he was no longer wearing his god clothing.

Yugi looked to Yami.

"You changed me?" he asked. Yami nodded.

"Y-yeah," he said with a blush. Yugi flashed him a loving grin.

"Thanks. I love you, Yami," Yugi breathed gently. Yami blinked and then looked away. Yugi flashed him a small frown. "You don't remember me, do you, Yami?" he asked.

Yami shook his head.

"No... I'm sorry," he said. Yugi smiled sadly.

"It's all right. I wouldn't expect you to remember me that easily," he said with a small whisper. Yami frowned and then looked away. He closed his eyes and gently held Yugi's hands.

"Maybe if you... jog my memory..." he said.

Yugi grinned at him.

"Okay. Then I will tell you all about Paradise," he whispered. Yugi sighed and then began.

"Paradise is a place above Earth. It's where beings called gods and the souls of the righteous and good-hearted live. Paradise is a wonderful place, and most humans wish for it. However, then there's the opposite.

"Hell. Hell is where the demons and the souls of the damned live. The demons are the opposite of the gods, but their powers are roughly the same in every way," Yugi said.

Yami looked to Yugi.

"Then, what am I? How do you know me?" he asked.

Yugi frowned and wiped his eyes as tears started falling down his cheeks.

"I am forbidden to tell," he whispered.

Yami sighed and then hugged Yugi tightly in his arms. He closed his eyes and then rocked Yugi gently back and forth as Yugi sobbed. Yami frowned and then smiled to Yugi.

"It's okay..." he whispered.

"We'll find out together," he said.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

While Yami held Yugi, the little star-haired god glanced out the window, tears in his eyes.

In the distance, he spotted strange clouds.

Neither black nor white, they were a bright crimson, and they were swirling around into a cyclone shape. Yugi blinked but then went back to hugging Yami in his arms.

Ignoring the clouds.

[Meanwhile Where the Clouds Are]

The clouds shattered into a million pieces, allowing a figure to step forward from them. The stray wind blew his hair and his clothing all around, making him appear like a shade.

The boy came into view.

The boy was roughly 16 years old, and he had long silver hair. His hair fell to his waist, and his eyes were a bright green. On his forehead and his cheeks were pale blue triangles, similar to Yugi's.

He was dressed in a black and purple outfit that cut off at his shoulders, and the front was open like an arrow, showing his stomach and parts of his chest. The front cut off at one side and revealed one of his pale white legs.

On his feet were red boots, and on his exposed leg was a black stocking. On his left arm was a long black glove that came to his upper arm, and on his right hand was a short purple glove.

The boy snickered.

"Never fear, Yugi..." he said in a British accent.

"Big brother is here!"

-----

Me: Oh joyous! Who could this person be?

Lucy: We shall see next chapter!

Me: And how exactly does Yugi know who Yami is. He's forbidden to tell him. But why?

Lucy: Please read on to find out XD

Me: Thank you all so much! Comment nicely!


	3. The Hybrid

**Title**: Of Gods and Of Demons

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: T for language, violence, and suggested themes

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraxRyou; MarikxMalik; KaibaXJonouchi; NoaXMokuba; HondaXOtogi; and several others

**Summary**: Yami was a normal boy until a young man named Yugi emerges from a mirror and says that he's a god. Now, Yami's being dragged into a world where nothing makes sense. Demons descend, Yugi's half-brothers, crazy relatives, and even more trouble as the demons start to want the world for themselves. Will Yami be able to surive? And how can he stand the truth?

Me: The next chapter!

Lucy: Yugi's brother appears!

Me: And we learn a little something!

Lucy: Maybe or maybe not!

Me: Please enjoy it XD

**_Chapter Three: The Hybrid_**

[A While Later]

"So... You don't remember anything?" Yugi asked.

Yami slowly shook his head as he rocked back on his heels. Yugi was still on the couch, Yami still on the floor. He was uncertain of what to say to the little god.

"Yugi, I'm sorry. I don't know who I am," he said honestly. Yugi nodded sadly.

"I understand," he sobbed. Yami frowned.

"Oh, Yugi..." he whispered. Yami then leaned forward and brought Yugi into his arms. Yugi blushed and felt more tears pouring down his cheeks as he hugged back.

Yami sobbed and then looked to see Yugi's face. Tears were leaking down his cheeks.

Yami frowned and then lifted Yugi up and slowly brought his lips to Yugi's cheek. He wasn't sure of what he was doing, but he had a small idea that it was the right thing to do.

Yugi gasped as Yami's lips pressed against his cheek. A memory came flooding back.

[Yugi's Flash Back]

"Yami, what are you doing?" Yugi giggled. He was in his god form, sitting on the banks of earth. He and Yami were not allowed to be with one another in Paradise or Hell, since gods couldn't enter Hell, and demons couldn't enter Paradise.

Yami sloshed around in a lake, dressed in all black and red. He looked over to Yugi and beamed. He had red markings on his face, two dashes under his eyes and on his forehead, like a V.

"What's it look like?" he asked.

"Like you're being an idiot," Yugi stated. Yami gasped in mock horror.

"Oh, you wound me, love!" he laughed. Yugi rolled his eyes and then giggled as he leaned forward. His lips pressed against Yami's for a quick moment, and then Yami brought his lips to Yugi's cheek.

"I love you," Yami breathed. Yugi smiled.

"And I love you," he whispered.

[End Flash Back]

Yami drew back slowly, his face blushing bright red.

"I-I'm sorry," he said. Yugi smiled and hugged Yami tightly.

"It's all right," he whispered.

Yami drew back and stared at Yugi, locking eyes with him. Both stared at each other, and then they both started leaning forward, their lips coming dangerously close.

So close to one another.

Yugi felt his face turn red, but he didn't stop. He kept bringing himself forward to Yami, their lips almost against one another. They were so close together... So close...

_CRASH!!!!_

"Hey there, little bro!!"

Yugi and Yami gasped and drew apart, both beet red. Yami stared at his shattered window in horror as a young man stood before him, right above him so that Yami was looking up at him.

Yami saw that the young man was roughly his age in appearance, with long silver hair and bright green eyes. He was dressed in black and purple, and like Yugi, he had blue triangles on his face.

Yami opened his lips.

"Who are you?" he asked. The boy grinned.

"So, you really have forgotten everything?" he asked. Before Yami could speak, Yugi squealed.

"Big brother!!" he squealed.

Yami stammered.

"B-BIG BROTHER!?!?"

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

After Yami had calmed down, Yugi sat him down on the couch and gave the silverette boy a seat on the chair. Yugi sat near his elder brother and flashed Yami a small grin.

"Yami, this is my elder brother. His name is Ryou," the star-haired god said.

Yami nodded.

"N-nice to meet you, Ryou. My name is Yami," Yami introduced himself, reaching a hand out to Ryou. Ryou stared at the hand and then inhaled and spit right on Yami's palm.

Yami squeaked and reeled his hand back as Ryou giggled. Yugi glared.

"Ryou! That is disgusting and rude!" he snapped. Ryou shrugged.

"What? It's not like this is the first time I met him. He did the same when I met him the first time. Paying back the favor," he stated simply. Yugi rolled his eyes and then leaned back.

Yami growled.

"Yeesh. For a god, you aren't very divine and innocent like Yugi," he said.

Ryou was silent for a good few seconds before he exploded in a fit of laughter. His fist slammed onto the table, and tears sprang to his eyes as he cackled insanely. Yami and Yugi waited until Ryou calmed.

Ryou beamed.

"Now, who ever said I was a god, hmm?" he asked. Yami blinked.

"Then... you're a demon?" he asked. Ryou beamed.

"Oh, nothing of the sort," he grinned. Yami looked to Yugi and then to Ryou. Yugi sighed and placed a hand on Ryou's shoulder. "But, I am flattered that you called me a god. Now why did you think such a thing?" Ryou asked.

Yami sighed.

"Well, you are Yugi's brother, so I assumed you'd be a god like him," he said. Ryou clicked his tongue.

"So he did forget everything. Yami, know this. Yugi is my half brother. Not my brother," he said. Yami blinked and then looked to see Yugi grinning nervously at him.

Yugi cleaed his throat.

"You see... We share the same father, but our mothers are different," he said. Ryou grinned.

"My father, like Yugi's, is the Ruler of Paradise. However... my mother is a demon. Therefore, I am a halfling. A demonic god, or a godly demon. You choose which to call me," he grinned.

Yami blinked.

"So... you're a hybrid?" he asked. Ryou nodded.

"That I am," he said. Ryou then beamed at Yugi and Yami. "But, the reason I came to you is because I might be able to shed some light on who you were before, Yami," he said.

Yami smiled, but Yugi shook his head.

"Ryou, you can't. Gods are forbidden to tell him," he said.

Yami frowned in discouragement, but then Ryou giggled. He smirked and raised a finger into the air and winked gently, showing that he had an idea up his sleeve.

"Yes, true. But Yugi... you forget one tiny detail," he said.

Yugi blinked and then gasped when he realized what Ryou meant, but he felt that Ryou had to say it anyway. Yugi's eyes filled with tears of hope and happiness at his brother's next words.

"I'm a god AND a demon! The rules against telling Yami his past do not apply to me!"

-----

Me: Yes! Ryou is permitted to tell Yami how to get his powers back XD

Lucy: And hopefully, Yami's memories will return!

Me: Yeah!

Lucy: Plus, several more have to arrive soon!

Me: We hope XD Review and we shall update soon!


	4. To Hell With the Past

**Title**: Of Gods and Of Demons

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: T for language, violence, and suggested themes

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraxRyou; MarikxMalik; KaibaXJonouchi; NoaXMokuba; HondaXOtogi; and several others

**Summary**: Yami was a normal boy until a young man named Yugi emerges from a mirror and says that he's a god. Now, Yami's being dragged into a world where nothing makes sense. Demons descend, Yugi's half-brothers, crazy relatives, and even more trouble as the demons start to want the world for themselves. Will Yami be able to surive? And how can he stand the truth?

Me: Next chapter is up!

Lucy: Yeah! Yami's past, or rather Ryou's view on their past!

Me: Awesome!

Lucy: Yup! So please enjoy this story and this chapter!

Me: Enjoy it XD

**_Chapter Four: To Hell With the Past_**

Ryou sat on the couch, holding a glass of water in his hand. He stared at it and then sighed.

"I'll tell you about my past, first. Just so you all know how the pact between demons and gods came to be. If not for my birth, we still would have been at war," Ryou stated.

He closed his eyes.

"Nearly 2100 years ago, I was born. I was a hybrid, the son of a female demon and the Ruler of Paradise. My mother wished for me to grow up in Hell with her and her father, around other demons. But when I was 100, my mother brought me to my father. I remember her and my grandfather crying as they turned and went back to Hell.

"I felt sorry, but then I grew up as a god. Then Yugi and my five other brothers were born, and I forgot my demonic heritage. But because of me, Father couldn't kill me, and for that, the laws came to be," Ryou said.

He paused and looked to Yami.

"That's when you and Yugi fell in love," he stated.

"You and Yugi fell in love at first sight. But since the rule was that demons can't enter Paradise, and gods can't enter Hell, you could never see one another. But that's when we thought of an idea," Ryou grinned.

Yami frowned.

"We?" he asked.

"Yugi's other brothers, me, and your brothers," Ryou stated. Yami blinked.

"I have brothers?" he asked. Ryou and Yugi nodded.

"Yeah. Six older siblings," Yugi grinned. Yami gagged on his water, and when he finished, Ryou coughed and continued to tell the story about what happened to Yugi and Yami.

"So, we got you guys to meet on earth, where humans, gods, and demons can be," he said. Ryou chuckled to himself.

"It worked for a while. But then you and Yugi... had sex with each other and created a baby. Father was not pleased with that. He demanded that the baby be terminated, but the Ruler of Hell said no.

"Father was so pissed that he waited until the baby was nearly to be born, and then he terminated it right before you and Yugi. He blasted Yugi and horribly wounded him. You, in a fit of rage and horror, attacked the Ruler.

"But Father was too strong, and he disabled you. He then stripped you of your powers and memories and banished you to earth," Ryou finished, his lips pursed together.

Yami looked to Yugi, who was frowning. Yami held Yugi and looked to Ryou.

"Then how... how do I get my memories back?" he asked. Ryou closed his eyes and then sighed.

"Simple. You have to kiss Yugi. But it has to be a kiss of total love. Then, for your memories, you and Yugi have to have sex with each other when your powers are developed," he said.

Yami and Yugi blushed.

"H-have sex!?" Yami squeaked. Ryou grinned.

"A-yup," he snickered.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

Ryou had reverted to a human form, as Yugi had. The triangles on his face vanished, and his hair grew shorter, to his chest. His god clothing avnished, and was replaced by a T shirt and some pants.

He stood back in the room, looking out the window.

Yugi and Yami sat holding one another, Yugi keeping his eyes closed. He then looked to Yami and smiled. Yami grinned down at him, and then, out of instinct, they leaned forward.

Yami brushed his lips against Yugi's, and Yugi kissed him back.

They both gasped and drew away, but soon found themselves kissing one another again. The kiss was passionate, and it seemed to strike something within Yami's body.

Suddenly, he felt energy surge through him, and then he drew back. Yugi gasped, his eyelids fluttering.

Yami glanced at himself in mirror and saw that nothing had happened, but he felt loads more powerful. He was uncertain of what had happened to him, but he had an idea.

"I became a demon again?" he asked. He then smiled and looked to Yugi.

"Yugi, I'm a-"

Yami gasped when he saw Yugi sprawled unconscious on the couch. He was pale and was not moving. That worried Yami. He grabbed for Yugi and drew him forward, while Ryou rushed to their side.

"Yugi? Yugi! What happened?" Yami called.

Still, Yugi did not awaken.

[Meanwhile Down in Hell]

The silver-haire demon dressed in black looked to the skies as a sudden power struck into his body. He blinked and then looked to the Pathway, which led from Hell to Earth.

The silverette smirked.

"It would seem my little baby brother has gotten his powers back," he said.

The demon then rose up and dusted himself off. He chewed on a bone that had been laying on the ground and then looked down the pathway once again. He smiled.

"Maybe I should go pay him a visit," he said.

-----

Me: Yes! Yami's powers are back!

Lucy: And now, Yami's brother, or whoever that is, is coming to visit!

Me: But I bet we all know whom it is XD

Lucy: What will Yami and Yugi do?

Me: Please review and we shall update soon XD


	5. Bakura the Demon of Fire

**Title**: Of Gods and Of Demons

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: T for language, violence, and suggested themes

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraxRyou; MarikxMalik; KaibaXJonouchi; NoaXMokuba; HondaXOtogi; and several others

**Summary**: Yami was a normal boy until a young man named Yugi emerges from a mirror and says that he's a god. Now, Yami's being dragged into a world where nothing makes sense. Demons descend, Yugi's half-brothers, crazy relatives, and even more trouble as the demons start to want the world for themselves. Will Yami be able to surive? And how can he stand the truth?

Me: Chapter five!

Lucy: Someone appears!

Me: To train Yami!

Lucy: Please enjoy it!

**_Chapter Five: Bakura the Demon of Fire_**

Yami sat near Yugi and slowly stroked a piece of hair away from his face. The star-haired demon sighed and then looked to see Ryou standing in the far back of the room.

"Ryou? What happened to Yugi?" he asked.

Ryou sighed.

"Simple. When you kissed, you two clashed energy. Since you didn't have your energy in your body yet, you weren't effected. But your demon energy mixed with Yugi's, and he collapsed," he explained.

Yami nodded.

"Will he... wake up?" he asked. Ryou nodded.

"Aye," he said. Yami sighed and then leaned down so that his cheek was pressed against Yugi's.

Silence passed a few moments later, and then Yugi's eyes fluttered open. He glanced up at Yami and smiled. He reached up and stroked Yami's cheek in his hand, and then giggled gently.

"Yami..." he whispered.

Yami smiled and then held Yugi in his arms. Once Yugi had recovered, Ryou took Yami and him outside so that they could practice Yami's magic. They wanted Yami to get his strength as soon as possible.

[A While Later]

Ryou stood before Yami.

"Ready? Just say the words that come to mind. Concentrate on the flow of energy in your mind and send it out at me. Don't worry about hurting me, it'll take a lot to do that," he said. Ryou smiled and then raised his hands over his head.

"Summoning! Celestial demon fire assault!" he shouted. Fire came from his hands and then shot forward at the star-haired demon. Yami gasped and fumbled for what to do.

He then snapped his eyes open and raised his hands.

"Yami wind shield!" he shouted. The wind before him curled and became solid before locking and staying. Yami gasped in relief as the fire bounced from his shield and away from him.

Ryou snickered.

"Not bad! But try this!" he shouted. He started summoning again.

"Ryou flaming whe-"

"BAKURA FLAMING THUNDERBOLT!!"

Ryou gasped as a thunderbolt made of bright neon purple fire came sailing from the air, crashing before Yami. Yami gasped and shielding himself with his arms, as desbris flew.

Ryou gasped.

'_I-I know that fire color! That magic..._' he thought. His heart pounded, and then a figure leaped behind him.

"Well, looks like I found this place easy enough," a voice snickered.

Yami, Yugi, and Ryou gasped and glanced over in the direction of the voice. A young male with long silver hair dressed in all black slowly lowered himself to the ground.

His eyes were dark purple, and his hair was like Ryou's, only much more wild. Instead of blue triangles on his body, this boy had crimson dashes under his eyes, and a red V on his forehead.

The boy smiled.

"Nice to see you all again," he said. Ryou gasped.

"'Kura!" he hollered before latching onto the silverette demon. Bakura gasped in shock and then looked down. His eyes lit up when he saw Ryou, and he held him back.

"Ry!" he shouted happily. Yugi grinned.

"Nice to see you Bakura-san," he said. Bakura nodded to the god simply.

"Aye, it is. And now..." Bakura smirked and held his arms out to Yami. "Aren't you going to come up and give your elder brother a hug?" he said with a small laugh.

Yami gaped.

"M-my brother?" he whispered. Bakura nodded carefully.

"Yeah. You're my younger brother. Always have been, always will be. Mortal or demon. Don't tell me you forgot me already," he said with a grin, though there was genuine hurt in his voice.

Yami shook his head slowly.

"I-I'm sorry," he said.

Bakura sighed.

"Can't be helped. The Ruler is more powerful than I thought," he said. Yami sighed and then saw Bakura turn and stand before him. Bakura then raised his hands over his head.

"Now, let's get to it. I'm here to train you. So, let's get ready!" he said.

Yami grit his teeth in worry.

'_This isn't going to be good!_' he thought.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

[Several Hours Later]

"Dammit, Yami! Why don't you dodge me?!"

"B-because you throw like a demon!"

"I AM a demon! Now stop being a grade A pansy and start fighting back, Ra dammit!!"

Bakura raised his hands up over his head, and the air swirled. His fingers burned with fire, and Yami shuddered. Bakura closed his eyes and then sneered as he thrust his hands forward.

"Bakura Death Blaze!"

A flaming explosion went for Yami, and the star-haired boy gasped. He raised his hands to block the intense heat, but he couldn't think of a spell to use against him.

"No!" Yugi shouted, leaping before Yami. "Yugi wind barrier!" A barrier of wind blocked Yami, and the flames whipped behind him. Bakura sighed and placed his hands on his hips.

"Yugi, he won't learn if you keep interfering," he snapped.

"Well, he doesn't remember!" Yugi snapped back. Bakura rolled his eyes and then smirked. He raised his hands high into the air and concentrated on the flow of energy within his body.

He smirked.

"Bakura... DEATH FLAME!"

From his hands came a giant flame, and the heat was intense. Yugi gasped as the flames came from his hands towards him and Yami, but they did not aim for Yami fully.

They were aimed at Yugi.

Yami gasped in horror.

"YUGI, NO!" he shouted. Something in his mind clicked, and Yami was angry. He raised his hands high into the air and growled, his eyes glowing bright crimson red.

"Yami..." he growled. Bakura stared.

"WIND DESTRUCTION!!!" Yami roared. Twisters tore the flames to pieces, forcing Bakura and Ryou to strap down to the ground so they would not be blow away. Yugi gasped as the wind swirled and then vanished.

He panted.

"T-that was a really high-level wind spell..." he whispered.

Yami moaned and collapsed to his knees before passing out. Yugi was instantly by his side, as Bakura and Ryou walked over. Bakura smiled and then kneeled before them.

"So... your power increases when you protect your beloved," Bakura said. He looked to Ryou and chuckled.

"Guess you're more like me than I thought. But you still have a long way to go," Bakura said. He smiled and then gave Yami's unconscious body a hug, a laugh escaping his throat.

"My poor little brother..."

-----

Me: Awww XD Bakura is training Yami, and Yami gets stronger protecting Yugi!

Lucy: That's sweet XD

Me: Anyway, please review and tell us your favorite part!

Lucy: Review and we shall update soon XD


	6. Listen to Big Brother

**Title**: Of Gods and Of Demons

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: T for language, violence, and suggested themes

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraxRyou; MarikxMalik; KaibaXJonouchi; NoaXMokuba; HondaXOtogi; and several others

**Summary**: Yami was a normal boy until a young man named Yugi emerges from a mirror and says that he's a god. Now, Yami's being dragged into a world where nothing makes sense. Demons descend, Yugi's half-brothers, crazy relatives, and even more trouble as the demons start to want the world for themselves. Will Yami be able to surive? And how can he stand the truth?

Me: Chapter six is up!

Lucy: Two people arrive after Bakura explains a bit!

Me: But who are these two people?!

Lucy: Read on to find out!

**_Chapter Six: Listen to Big Brother_**

[A Few Hours Later]

"Mm..."

Yami groaned and slowly opened his eyes, seeing the ceiling of his livingroom right over head. The demon moaned softly and rubbed sleep from his crimson eyes.

Yami rolled over and spotted Bakura sitting a chair.

Like Ryou and Yugi, he had reverted to a human form, the demonic markings under his eyes and on his forehead vanished, revealing pale white flawless skin.

Like the other two, he was now dressed in a T shirt and a pair of plain jeans, which made it seem like he was not a being from Hell, but rather just another college student.

Yami rubbed his head and sat up.

Bakura heard his groan and glanced over. He saw his younger brother and laughed softly. "So, you awaken?" he asked. Yami rubbed his eyes again and looked at Bakura.

"Where are Yugi and Ryou?" Yami asked.

Bakura flashed him a grin. "My beloved little Ryou is off in the bathtub right now, and Yugi is making some food for us. I would much rather be in the tub with my little half-breed, but his little brother asked me to watch over you."

Yami nodded and then sat up fully.

"So... you really are my older brother? By how much?" he asked.

Bakura tapped his chin and counted on his fingers. "Lemme see... Possibly a hundred years?" he asked. Yami blinked and stared. He knew he was well over 2000 now, but he couldn't imagine living that long.

Yami nodded carefully.

"2000 years..." he whispered softly,, unable to believe it. Bakura glanced over and flashed his brother a smirk.

"Don't worry. Time passes really quick when you're an immortal. Sure, you'll die eventually, but then you'll either be reincarnated as a human, or as another god or a demon," he said.

Yami blinked and glanced over to see Yugi working in the kitchen. Yugi had noticed they were awake, but he was too into his cooking to take a break and come to Yami.

Yami looked back to Bakura.

"So... Ryou told me a bit about the rules of not telling me what happened, but what of you?" he asked.

Bakura stared and then flashed Yami a tiny grin. "I am not bound by the Almighty's words, but, since I am from Hell, I am bound to the laws of Hell, but they never said anything too much against it," he said.

Yami nodded.

"Then, what can you tell me?" he asked. Bakura turned to him.

"You are the second youngest out of five other siblings, me included, and we all have the same mother, but different fathers. Yours was the demon warrior, Akmen, and mine was the warrior Abakai," he stated.

Yami stayed silent and listened.

"Our mother held a lot of power, and each of us has some form of magical elemental powers. Our brothers are Seto, he's the eldest. Then Marik, Honda, you, and then Mokuba, the youngest," Bakura explained.

"Oh," Bakura added. "Seto and Mokuba have the same father," he stated.

Yami nodded and imagined that he had four other brothers to meet, and they all knew everything about him, but he remember nothing about any of them. Not even Bakura, who was right before him.

Yami glanced over at Bakura.

"I'm sorry I don't remember," he said with a frown.

Bakura flashed him a small grin. "Hey, don't sweat it. It isn't your fault you don't remember any of us," he said with a small laugh. Yami nodded, able to see the hurt that Bakura was hiding.

Yami glanced down at the ground.

Who was he?

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

[A Short While Later]

"Hey, Bakura-san, why don't you take a bath, too?" Yugi asked.

Bakura glanced over at him.

"Hm? What are you talking about?" he asked. Yugi strode over to Bakura and sat next to him on the couch and flashed him a small smile, one that only a god could do.

"Well, go take a bath. It's relaxing," he said.

Bakura hestitated, but slowly made his way to the bathroom. He stepped into the room and locked the door. He glanced around before stripping down and then slipping into the water once it filled up.

He settled down and glanced around.

"Well, this water doesn't seem to be killing me," he said before leaning back and sighing. The warm water had started calimg him down, and he started drifting off.

Suddenly, the water grew very cold.

"Yeow!" Bakura cried. "Hey! Who shut the heat off!?" he hollered. No one answered, and the water before him started swirling. Bakura gasped as a figure rose from the water.

"HI!!" the figure grinned.

The figure had egyptian skin, purple eyes, and he had platinum blone spiked hair. The figure had the same demonic symbols on his face as Bakura had in his demon form, and even if he was in water, his black clothing wasn't wet at all.

The figure glanced around.

"Hn? Where is everyone?" he asked.

"Oh Marik..." Bakura sang. Marik glanced down and spotted Bakura, whose hand was now glowing with lightning. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, ATTACKING YOUR LITTLE BROTHER!?"

"GAAAA!!! BAKURA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Marik shouted in horror before vanishing back under the water and portaling away. Bakura glared at the water and grabbed a towel.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" he asked out loud.

-----

Me: Ha! Marik's arrived! But I said two people are here, so...

Lucy: SOMEONE ELSE IS HERE!

Me: Please read on to find out who it is, though I guess you already know!

Lucy: Please review!


	7. Marik and Malik of the Water

**Title**: Of Gods and Of Demons

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: T for language, violence, and suggested themes

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraxRyou; MarikxMalik; KaibaXJonouchi; NoaXMokuba; HondaXOtogi; and several others

**Summary**: Yami was a normal boy until a young man named Yugi emerges from a mirror and says that he's a god. Now, Yami's being dragged into a world where nothing makes sense. Demons descend, Yugi's half-brothers, crazy relatives, and even more trouble as the demons start to want the world for themselves. Will Yami be able to surive? And how can he stand the truth?

Me: The next chapter is updated!

Lucy: The person from last chapter, Marik, has arrived, but he has another person with him.

Me: Please enjoy this!

**_Chapter Seven: Marik and Malik of the Water_**

"Hmm... Okay, so you add this to that, and..."

Yami glared at his math work and tossed it aside. He folded his arms over his chest and leaned back to see the ceiling. He wondered why he was even doing this work.

He was a demon, dammit. Work shouldn't be something for him.

Yami closed his eyes.

"But, then again, I don't exactly remember being a demon. So, I guess, in a way, I am still a normal mortal," the star-haired demon said. He brushed his bangs out of his face.

"Okay, back to square one," Yami said.

Yami heard something bubbling, and he glanced over to see his cup of tea churing. Yami blinked and stared at it in shock, and then the water exploded, like a huge bubble.

"YEOW! HOT HOT HOT!!"

Yami gasped as someone leaped from the cup of tea and landed behind him. The figure was slightly taller than he was, and he had the same spiked hair, only it was all platinum blonde.

The figure's eyes were a pale purple, and he had the same demon markings on his face as Bakura did when he was in his demon form. This man had bronze skin and was dressed in a dark black outfit, very gothic looking.

The figure shudered and turned towards Yami. His eyes lit up.

"Yami! It's you!" he cried.

Yami opened his mouth to say something again, but his tea started bubbling again. Yami glanced over in shock as another figure came leaping from the water.

The figure was Bakura, who was back in his demon form, dressed in all black.

"YOWCH! THAT'S REALLY HOT!!" Bakura yelled, leaping out of the tea. He turned and glared at the figure. "Marik! Only someone as dumb as you would teleport through a cup of scalding tea!" he snapped.

Marik 'hmph'ed and glanced away.

"It's not my fault I can only teleport through water and most liquids. And besides, only someone as dumb as you would follow me through the water in the first place!" he snapped back.

"YOU! Say that again!" Bakura challenged, welling magic up into his hands.

"You bet I will! You're dumb! D-U-M-B!" Marik yelled, a ball of water appearing in the center of his gloved hands.

Yami blinked and sat between the two fighting demons. He raised his hand up. "Umm... excuse me?" he asked. Bakura and Marik glanced down at the other demon and glanced back at each other.

"Right," they both said in unison.

Bakura stood still and reverted to human form, and then he turned to Marik. "You win this time. But mark my words, I will get you," he snapped. Marik rolled his eyes.

"I'm shaking," he said, tongue wagging at Bakura.

Bakura snarled and then turned to Yami.

"Yami, this is our stupid older brother, Marik Ishtal. He's a demon with the power over water, hence why he was _dumb_ enough to teleport into here through your tea," he said.

Marik grinned stupidly.

"Hey, that's no way to treat me. Remember, I am almost three hundred years older than you," he said with a small chuckle. Bakura growled and narrowed his eyes.

"Shut up!" he snapped back. Bakura took a step back. "By the way, isn't Malik supposed to be with you? You two are practically attached at the hip, even when you aren't in bed, so where is he?"

Marik's eyebrow twitched.

"Malik is not here with me because he is teleporting a little late today," he said, teeth grit. Bakura nodded and rolled his eyes, mouthing something to Yami that stated otherwise.

Marik was about to snap Bakura's neck in half, when a loud scream, or rather, three, rang through the house.

"IYAAAAGH!!! WOW, THAT WAS REALLY REALLY HOT!!"

"Oh my God! Yugi, are you trying to cook Malik or something!?"

"I-I didn't mean to!"

Marik's eyes widened and then he yelled Malik's name before dashing off for the kitchen where the screams had come from. Bakura and Yami were quick after him, magic ready.

Upon entering the kitchen, Yami spotted another new figure.

This one was similar to Malik, except his hair wasn't as spikey. He had the same hair color, but the god markings on his face, though they were blue, were both round with a small circle in the center where skin was shown. He had two small triangles under his eyes on his cheeks.

He was dressed in a red and white uniform, very similar to Marik's as well. He was dusting himself off, and despite looking very flushed, was not covered in water, though there was boiling water all around his feet.

Yugi, still in human form, was right by his side.

"Oh my God! Malik, are you okay? I am so, so, so, so sorry about that! I didn't know you were coming, otherwise I would have left a bucket of cold water out," he breathed.

Malik laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"N-no, think nothing of it," he said. He then slung his arms around Yugi and hugged him close. "How have you been, little brother?" he asked with a small smile.

Ryou, still in human form, pouted at Malik.

"Hey!" he called. Malik glanced over. "Why's Yugi the only one of us to get a hug? He's not your only brother, you know," Ryou said in a childish and cute voice.

Malik folded his arms across his chest.

"You wanna know why?" he asked. "Because you're A: violent. B: arrogant. C: crazy. And D: your bad behavior!" Malik said. He saw the shock on Ryou's face and then grinned.

"But I guess I can give you a hug today. I was just kidding," he said before hugging Ryou. Ryou hugged back and then backed off, turning to Yami and smiling widely.

"Yami, this is my younger brother and Yugi's big brother, Malik Ishtal," he said with a beam.

Malik waved and chuckled at the shock on Yami's face.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

"So, Marik, Malik. Why are you both here?"

Marik chuckled nervously at Bakura's question. "What? I can't stop by a visit my baby brothers?" he asked. When Bakura raised an eyebrow, Marik sighed and glanced away.

"Okay. The truth is we're being pursued and we need Ryou and Bakura to take care of it," he said.

Ryou blinked.

"Being pursued?" he asked. "By what?"

Malik glanced up to Ryou. "We're being pursued by a dark god," he said. Ryou gasped and drew back, and Bakura's eyes widened. Yugi gasped in shock, while Yami stared innocently.

"What's a dark god?" he asked.

Yugi turned to him.

"A dark god is when a god sells himself over to a demon. They become one with each other, and the god can't go to Paradise. But they are not a demon, but they don't have the benefits gods do," he explained.

Yami nodded, though he didn't understand.

Bakura folded his arms across his chest. "If that is the case, then why come to us? You two should be able to handle it yourselves," he said with a small sigh.

Malik shook his head.

"Can't. It escaped into Hell, and I can't go into Hell. And Marik can't take it on alone. So we needed you and Ryou, because you two are bonders, and Ryou can go into Hell," he said.

Ryou sighed. "This is true," he stated with a small chuckle. Yami turned to Yugi and started to ask a question, but Bakura rose up from the couch he was on.

"But what about the valkyries?" Bakura yelled. "Aren't they supposed to be the ones who deal with dark gods?" the demon asked. Marik shrugged his shoulders.

"They usually do, but this one is beyond them. He escaped into Hell. They can't go there, and Hell's valkyries don't usually handle such affairs unless a dark god kills a human or another demon," Marik explained.

Bakura sighed.

"Then we'll handle it," he said. Yami was about to protest, but Bakura's smile made him stop. "It's all right," Bakura said. He turned to Yami and flashed him an assuring grin. "We'll take care of it and be back before you know it," he laughed and grinned.

Yami nodded and then watched as Bakura and Ryou reverted to their normal forms.

Bakura turned towards the TV and stuck his hand to the screen. The screen became soft, and Bakura started vanishing through it. He turned and bid goodbye to the others before vanishing inside. The screen grew dark and solid again.

Ryou nodded and then vanished through the table, where there was a mirror laying. He portaled through it as Bakura had, and then he was gone from sight.

Yugi sighed.

"Now, if we could-"

Before he could speak, Ryou came back through the mirror and blinked. "Huh?" Ryou asked. He glanced around and yanked himself from the mirror and glanced around.

Malik stared. "Ryou, what's-"

"I can't teleport!" Ryou said in shock. Yugi's eyes widened, and then he settled down with a sigh.

"Father must have shut down the portaling abilities in all gods and demons, considering a dark god must have been made again. He usually does this temporarily until the dark god is caught and found," Yugi said.

Ryou glanced around. "But if I was sent back, then where is Bakura?" he asked. He turned to the television. "He couldn't possibly..." Ryou stepped to the TV and touched the power button.

The screen flashed, and then a bus-shot of Bakura appeared. He slammed himself up against the screen.

"THANK YOU, GENIUS!" Bakura shouted. "These things don't activate unless you hit the power button," Bakura said with a long, dramatic sigh, muttering about how his life sucked.

Marik snickered and went to the TV.

"You aren't stuck in there, are you?" he asked with a stiffled laugh.

Bakura stared and then chuckled to himself with a blush on his cheeks. "M-me? Stuck in this pathetic video box? O contraire," he said with a small chuckle to himself.

Bakura snapped his fingers and was instantly out of the TV. He glanced around and then sighed.

"God, it's good that worked," he said.

Ryou walked over and placed a hand on Bakura's shoulder. "Darling, we can't teleport anymore. My father shut down that ability because of the business with the dark god," he said.

Bakura flashed him a shocked look and then sighed. He stood up and pointed to the door.

"Then we can fly!" he yelled. Ryou nodded and then waved a good bye to everyone before he and Bakura vanished from the house and up into the clouds, where they vanished.

Yugi glanced out the window and sighed.

"I hope they'll be okay." he said.

-----

Me: Okay! Bakura and Ryou have gone after the dark god, but who is it?

Lucy: Read on to find out what is happening!

Me: Please review!


	8. Become the Dark One

**Title**: Of Gods and Of Demons

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: T for language, violence, and suggested themes

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraxRyou; MarikxMalik; KaibaXJonouchi; NoaXMokuba; HondaXOtogi; and several others

**Summary**: Yami was a normal boy until a young man named Yugi emerges from a mirror and says that he's a god. Now, Yami's being dragged into a world where nothing makes sense. Demons descend, Yugi's half-brothers, crazy relatives, and even more trouble as the demons start to want the world for themselves. Will Yami be able to surive? And how can he stand the truth?

Me: Next chapter!

Lucy: Someone arrives!

Me: But what do you think will happen? Read on to find out!

**_Chapter Eight: Become the Dark One_**

High above the city of Domino, three large orbs of different colored light shot at one another.

One orb was a gentle green, and cast off a scent of softly burning flames, like a candle that smelt of roses did when it was being burned away in a small room.

Another orb was a devilish purple that cast off an eerie glow on the city far below it. No one seemed to see it, though, due to the clouds that were below them.

The final orb was made of pitch black energy that shone with such evil and horror, that all who saw it fell unconscious from pure horror. It sent off cold vibes, colder than winter.

The green orb flew at the black orb, and the two collided. The orb of black energy forced the green one back and then settled. The purple energy orb shot at the black one and slammed it back.

The green orb swirled around and was thrown back before spiraling towards the ground.

As the green orb shot towards the ground, the light around it started vanishing. Once it vanished fully, it revealed the figure who was settled within it.

The figure was a young male with soft white skin, long silver hair, and his eyes were a soft green, half open. He was dressed in a dark black and purple outfit that was revealing on one side, long on the other.

The purple glow seemed to gasp as the green orb was knocked from the skies. The black one released a loud cackle as the green one went spiraling towards the ground at top speed.

"RYOU!!" the purple orb yelled.

Ryou watched as the two glows grew smaller, and the purple one seemed to shove the black one back before diving towards Ryou. Ryou closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

"Listen, Yugi... Please hear me..." Ryou whispered. He leaned his head back, his body drifting at lightning speed towards the ground, unable to keep himself from falling anymore.

"The Earth... is in danger..." Ryou breathed before slipping into unconsciousness. He continued to sail towards the ground, feeling Bakura's energy shooting towards him.

Ryou leaned his head back, hoping that Yugi had heard his message.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

Yugi glanced up as he felt a cold, uneasy feeling shoot through his body.

He scanned the skies, but did not see anything. Yugi closed his eyes for a moment, pursed his lips, and then slowly shook his head before turning away from the sky.

"Must be my imagination," he muttered.

Yugi went back to sweeping the floor as Yami stalked up behind him. Yami inhaled lots of air and then smiled. He had gotten used to using his power over the wind, and he was loving it.

He was able to smell things he hadn't smelled before.

He also learned that each person, humans, gods, and demons alike had a specail scent.

According to Yugi, and his powers, Yami learned that humans had a strong scent of jasmine to them, along with a weaker scent. Gods had a powerful scent of rose to them, while demons had the over-powering vanilla.

Yami learned to identify these things with the scents on the winds, and he inhaled them deeply, sensing something between a hybrid and a demon, but something else.

The new scent was that of lavender.

Yami inhaled again and then turned towards Yugi.

"Yugi, I smell lavender," he said. Yugi stopped sweeping and glanced over at him, eyes wide. "Yeah, lavender. I thought you said that no creature human, god, or demon has an over-powering scent of lavender."

"....They don't..." he said.

Yami was about to speak when a large ball of dark energy landed in the back yard. Yami gasped and whirled around, as did Yugi. They stared wide eyed as the light vanished, revealing a small crater.

Standing in the middle of the crater was a young man.

The young man had neon green hair and bright blue eyes, and he was dressed in white. He had the markings of a god, a diamond on his forehead and triangles on his cheeks, but instead of blue, they were bright red.

The young man drew his lips back and took a step towards Yugi.

"My dear Yugi. It's been far too long, my dear. You really haven't changed a day," the young man said, eyeing Yugi up and down. Yugi stared at the young man and smirked to himself.

"I see you have," he said. Yugi folded his arms across his chest.

"So, tell me why you appear as a child, Noa. Or should I say..." Yugi glared at the little boy before him and pointed his finger at the greenette who reeked of lavender.

"Mr. Dark God?"

-----

Me: Noa has arrived, and he's the dark god! But why is he acting so friendly towards Yugi? No, he was not in love with Yugi.

Lucy: But why is he a dark god?

Me: Please review and you'll find out everything that is going on!


	9. Erase My Time

**Title**: Of Gods and Of Demons

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: T for language, violence, and suggested themes

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraxRyou; MarikxMalik; KaibaXJonouchi; NoaXMokuba; HondaXOtogi; and several others

**Summary**: Yami was a normal boy until a young man named Yugi emerges from a mirror and says that he's a god. Now, Yami's being dragged into a world where nothing makes sense. Demons descend, Yugi's half-brothers, crazy relatives, and even more trouble as the demons start to want the world for themselves. Will Yami be able to surive? And how can he stand the truth?

Me: Next chapter is up!

Lucy: Noa has something major happen!

Me: Read on and enjoy!

**_Chapter Nine: Erase My Time_**

Noa chuckled.

"What gave me away?" he asked. Yugi pointed to his forehead.

"Those markings," he explained. "Gods have blue markings like that, and demon markings are different. So the fact that your god marks are red means you're a dark god."

Noa laughed again and smirked at Yugi.

"You're quite the characters, both of you," he said, walking around Yugi and Yami. "Innocent. In love, though you're different. Lovers, though you can not be together. Stupid because you can't remember."

Noa turned and stared at Yami.

"And what of you? You two made the most fatal sin and made love to one another. You became pregnant, Yugi, with a hybrid, just like your brother was. And for what?" he asked.

"To have it terminated right before your eyes? To have Yami attack your father and be stripped of his memories and his awesome demon powers while doing it?" Noa asked, his eyes narrowed.

The dark god then brushed around Yugi and stood near him.

"Pathetic. You were so close to giving birth to the second hybrid. A true hybrid. Isn't it amazing?" Noa asked. He hugged his body. "To have that much power in your veins, unbroken and unlawed...."

He smirked.

"Ryou Bakura has no limits. If the heavens forbid something, he can do it because he's a demon. If Hell forbis something, he can do it because he is a god. You see? He has no limits!" Noa shrieked with laughter.

He then settled and narrowed his eyes again.

"It wasn't fair. He had all that power... and he was so ungrateful. He hated his father for birthing him, for making him half of what everyone else was, when it truth, he should have been thanking him. Ryou should be eternally in the Almighty's debt for giving him life and for giving him the freedom he has!

"But does he? Does he even care?!" Noa yelled.

Noa stopped and then glanced back at Yami and Yugi, his lips drawn back into a wicked sneer.

"You two are very lucky," he said. He smirked and turned around. "You know very well what you are, and you both accept it. But for me, I was jealous of Ryou's freedom."

Noa turned away. "I became a dark god because I wanted the same freedom. Not a demon, not a god. Bound by no one. Free to enter both the heavens and hells as I chose..."

Noa frowned.

"But that doesn't work. I am a dark god, not a hybrid. Since I gave myself to a demon, I have practically become one, but I still hold my divinity. But I can never enter Heaven again," he sneered.

Noa then turned towards Yugi and Yami.

"But that was why I decided to come down and take Yugi hostage. He would make the Almighty change his mind and free me!" Noa yelled. He turned to Yami and snickered.

"But you, being his lover, will kill me if I touch him. So... I'LL KILL YOU FIRST!!" he yelled, thrusting a dark energy blast towards Yami. Yugi gasped and tried to block it, but the magic was to strong.

Yami covered his eyes and waited for the worst.

Suddenly, the magic branched off.

"Hah. Made if just in time. Hello, Yami, my great little friend," a voice said. Yami glanced up and spotted someone standing before him, dressed in purple and black with long silver hair.

Next to him was a wilder version of him, his purple eyes narrowed at the dark god. The one standing before Yami snickered to himself and rose his hand up.

"But, for you, my dear dark god..." the voice said. "It's over!"

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

Yami gasped.

"R-Ryou! Bakura!" he cried out in joy.

Bakura flashed Yami a wide grin and then turned back to Noa. Noa ground his teeth together and narrowed his eyes in Bakura and Ryou's general direction.

"You..." he growled at Ryou. "How are you even still alive?" he asked angrily.

Ryou giggled and turned to look at Bakura. Bakura flashed him a small grin and laughed. Ryou turned back to face Noa, his green eyes flashing with hope and happiness.

"Idiot. I have..."

Ryou reached over and touched Bakura's hand. The demon opened his hand up and let Ryou take him, and then they both locked their hands together and squeezed gently.

"A lover I can trust," Ryou finished with a small smile.

Bakura blushed and glared at Noa. Noa growled at them and then raised his hand up. His fist was glowing with bright crimson energy, and it swirled around in his palm.

"Well, lover or not..." he said with a growl. His eyes widened and glew bright red, as his dark abilities allowed them to. "YAMI IS TOAST!!" Noa bellowed, about to fire his magical ball or energy at Yami.

Yami gasped, but then saw Ryou grab Noa's hand from behind and jerk it up.

"Not so fast there, midget," he said.

Noa flailed around a bit in the taller boy's grip and then settled. He turned and smirked at Ryou. "You know, I learned a new trick when I fused with that demon," he said slyly.

He then cracked his eyes open wide, and Ryou gasped in shock.

"Y-you..." Ryou whispered.

He felt his body burning, and Ryou's hand dropped from Noa's wrist. Bakura gasped, but his body also started burning. Since he ad Ryou were bonders, whatever occured to Ryou happened to Bakura when they fought someone.

Bakura gasped and sunk to his knees, as did Ryou.

Ryou felt his hair grow shorter, as did Bakura, until it came to their shoulders in soft waves. Their eyes became slightly bigger, more childish, and their bodies shrunk down.

Their clothing changed, and Ryou was dressed in an outfit that looked like he had a black sleeveless leotard on, and on his feet were red boots, similar to what he already wore. He had red and purple straps on his chest and around his arms, like a large holster. On his neck was a choker.

Bakura wore a similar outfit, only his wasn't as flashy. He just has the black leotard on with longsleeves, and he had a pair of black boots on. On his throat was a thin choker, but he bore no spikes on his outfit savor his spiked bracelets.

"The power to..." Noa smirked and glanced down at the two silverettes.

Yami gasped as he saw his older brother shrink and be transformed into a five yeard old chibi-looking being. Bakura had deaged, as had Ryou, and now they were both only five (500) years old, or rather, they appeared it.

"Alter people's time," Noa said with a small laugh.

-----

Me: AWWW!! Bakura and Ryou have been turned into little kids XD It's cute, but bad for them!

Lucy: What will Yami and Yugi do now?

Me: Read on to find out! Please review!


	10. Farewell Again

**Title**: Of Gods and Of Demons

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: T for language, violence, and suggested themes

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraxRyou; MarikxMalik; KaibaXJonouchi; NoaXMokuba; HondaXOtogi; and several others

**Summary**: Yami was a normal boy until a young man named Yugi emerges from a mirror and says that he's a god. Now, Yami's being dragged into a world where nothing makes sense. Demons descend, Yugi's half-brothers, crazy relatives, and even more trouble as the demons start to want the world for themselves. Will Yami be able to surive? And how can he stand the truth?

Me: Next chapter is updated!

Lucy: Noa VS Yami!

Me: Read on!

**_Chapter Ten: Farewell Again_**

"Grr..." Bakura growled, sounding like an angry kitten because he was so little.

He raised his hand.

"So what? I gonna bwing spell on you dat will bwow you away!" he yelled in a cute little toddler's voice. "I call down Bakuwa Thunder Bolt!" he shouted, but nothing happened.

Bakura stared.

"W-what happening?" he asked.

Noa stood before him and Ryou and grinned widely. "You see, when you were 500 years old, you really had no powers, did you? You did, but couldn't use them that much," he laughed.

Ryou narrowed his eyes.

"Hey!" he yelled. "Don't you taunt "Kuwa!" he said in a cute voice.

Noa snickered. "I am not afraid of you half-pints anymore. You're both quite pathetic actually. Marik and Malik are here, too, aren't they? But why aren't they out here?" he asked.

Yugi narrowed his eyes.

"I told them to stay inside in case I was kidnapped. Then they can stop you," he said. Noa raised an eyebrow and wagged his thin finger at Yugi with a chuckle.

"You're a smart one, Yugi. Thinking five steps ahead," he said with a grin.

Noa then narrowed his eyes and raised his hands up into the air. His hands glew with energy again, and Noa's aura glew dark black with a malicious energy.

"Yugi, I'm going to kill you!" Noa bellowed, firing his magic at Yugi.

Yugi gasped in horror, unable to move aside from the blast. Yami saw this, and his eyes widened. He cried out for Yugi and then narrowed his eyes in anger.

How dare this dark god try and hurt his Yugi.

Yami's forehead glew bright red, and his demonic markings, exactly as his brothers', formed on his forehead and under his eyes on his cheeks. His body transformed.

Yami glared at Noa, his eyes blazing.

"You dared to hurt my Yugi. You pathetic dark god. You're going to pay!" Yami yelled, raising his hands up, the winds turning black around his fingetips and turning cold.

Yugi gasped as Noa's magic vanished into thin air. Yami chuckled darkly and thrust his hands at Noa.

The dark wind surged at Noa and slammed into him. Noa gasped as the sharp winds cut into his body, drawing his blood. He gasped and was thrown back from Yami, hitting the ground.

Yami chuckled darkly again and stood over him.

"Scum like you makes me ill," he said with a growl. "Go away," Yami said.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

Noa glanced up at Yami and narrowed his eyes in pain.

"T-this isn't over, Yami," Noa gasped out, spitting up blood. Yami raised a thin eyebrow and snickered at Noa. Noa narrowed his eyes. "I will be back one day, and when I do, you'll be sorry," he snapped.

Noa then vanished away in thin air, leaving Yami standing on the ground all alone.

Yami smirked.

"Yeah, right," he said before turning to Yugi. Yami stalked towards Yugi, his lips drawn back. "Yugi, it's been such a long time. Don't you remember me, my love?" he asked with a snicker.

Yugi backed up.

"Y-Yami?" he asked softly, his eyes wide.

Yami walked up to Yugi and pinned him against the wall. Yami brought his lips near Yugi's and smirked. "You really want me back. Well, I am a demon, you're my lover. Kiss me..." Yami said with an evil chuckle.

Yugi gasped and backed away.

"Y-Yami!" he yelled loudly, tears filling his eyes. This wasn't his love. This was a monster who wasn't his beloved Yami.

Yami's eyes widened, and the marks on his body vanished. His clothing transformed back into his normal form, and Yami shuddered before looking down at Yugi.

"W-what happened?" he asked.

Yugi sighed and glanced up at Yami. "Oh, nothing, Yami. Y-you just went a little crazy for a moment," he said. Yami blinked innocently and then glanced over at Ryou and Bakura.

Both of them were surrounded by a white glow, and then their bodies grew back to normal. Bakura glanced around and sighed when he saw that he was back to normal.

"Thank God, I am back to normal," he said with a smile. Bakura turned to Ryou. "So, how are you, my Ry?" he asked. Ryou shuddered and didn't turn towards Bakura.

Bakura frowned.

"My love?" he asked, touching Ryou's shoulder.

Ryou glanced over slightly. "Guys..." he whispered. He turned fully, and Bakura, Yami, and Yugi gasped in horror at the sight they saw. Ryou was different from normal.

His god markings were gone, and they were replaced with demon markings. Bright red, demon markings.

"Something went really wrong," Ryou whispered.

-----

Me: Oh no! Something is wrong with Ryou! Read the next chapter when it's up to find out what went wrong!

Lucy: Please enjoy this story!

Me: Please review!


	11. Demonic Gods

**Title**: Of Gods and Of Demons

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: T for language, violence, and suggested themes

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraxRyou; MarikxMalik; KaibaXJonouchi; NoaXMokuba; HondaXOtogi; and several others

**Summary**: Yami was a normal boy until a young man named Yugi emerges from a mirror and says that he's a god. Now, Yami's being dragged into a world where nothing makes sense. Demons descend, Yugi's half-brothers, crazy relatives, and even more trouble as the demons start to want the world for themselves. Will Yami be able to surive? And how can he stand the truth?

Me: The next chapter is up and running!

Lucy: Something went wrong with Ryou, and they have to find out what happened!

Me: Please read on and enjoy it!

**_Chapter Eleven: Demonic Gods_**

[Inside the House]

"Eh?! Ryou, you've become a demon!?" Malik shouted in horror.

Ryou sighed loudly and shook his head.

"No, I have not become a demon," he answered. His demon markings had vanished, and reverted to his god markings. "I merely have seperated from my demon side, and we are now two in the same body."

"How?" Bakura asked in concern.

"Simple. When Noa reverted us to toddlers, it turned me into my demon form, temporarily. Since I was in Hell when I was at this age. But, you see, when I turned back to normal, my body was still a demon, but it was also a god, so it got confused and split them," he said.

Ryou's marks glew red and shifted again, turning into the demon marks. He then snapped his head forward, and his eyes seemed a little more evil and wicked.

"But that isn't fair! We can't share a body like this! I mean, who is the real one?" he yelled in a slightly higher voice. Bakura stared and laced his arms around his troubled lover.

Ryou sighed and reverted to his god markings again, his god side taking control of his body once again. Ryou blinked and turned towards Yugi and Yami once again.

"I think we'll have to call... that _person_," he said.

Yugi gasped. "N-no!" he yelled. Yami glanced over, unable to tell what Yugi was so scared of. He turned back and saw Ryou turn back into his demon side, and the demon side sighed.

"Right. I suggest we call him. He'll have to do it. What reason does he have not to?" he asked aloud to no one.

Ryou moaned and his markings transformed back into their god form. He nodded and then turned to face no one. "Right. Thanks, Demon Me," he said before turning to Yugi.

"I guess I will go and call him," he said.

Yugi reached out and touched Ryou's shoulder. Ryou glanced over at him and blinked. Yugi looked scared. "A-are you sure we can't call someone else to help you?" Yugi asked.

Ryou shook his head slowly. "No. We have no choice at this point. If it progresses like this, there is a chance that I could lose one of my sides forever and go crazy. I can't risk it," Ryou said. He sighed.

"I'll go call him," he said.

Ryou slowly turned away from the gang of demons and gods, making a careful step towards the phone in the hallway. He went towards it and then gulped.

Sweat was pouring down his forehead. He wiped his lips and then closed his eyes. Tears of fear filled his eyes, and then he wiped them away with his sleeve.

"All right," he whispered.

Ryou then reached his hand ever so slowly forward and then closed his eyes. He reached forward and then picked up the phone, hearing the dial tone the moment he did.

"Who is he calling?" Malik asked.

Marik glanced over. "You should be greatful you don't know who he's talking to, Hikari-koi," the egyptian-looking demon said. Malik blinked innocently and fell silent.

Ryou dialed a long stream of numbers on the phone and lifted it to his ear. It rang for a few moments, and Ryou closed his eyes softly while he waited for the other side to pick up.

"Hello?" Ryou asked the moment the phone on the other end was picked up. He fell silent and then sighed softly to himself. "Yes, it has been a while, hasn't it?" he asked.

Ryou paused and listened to the voice on the other end of the phone before sighing. "No, this is the first time I've ever called you. You must know what's going on already," Ryou said again.

He then paused once again and grew angry.

"Don't play dumb! You know what I'm talking about!" he shouted. Ryou's eyes then widened in horror. "W-what!? No! You can't-! I, uh..." Ryou then pulled the phone back and then hung it up, eyes still wide.

"Ryou? My love, are you all right?" Bakura asked, his voice full of concern.

Ryou shuddered and stared at the gang with wide, horror filled green eyes. His marks were still those of a god. "H-he says... He says that he's coming over," he whispered.

In an instant, every single demon in that room (except for Yami, of course) let out horrified scream, as did a few gods who knew what and _who_ Ryou was speaking of.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

[Several Moments Later]

The beings who lived in the house stood outside as dark clouds started rolling in. Ryou stared at the dark, thundering skies. His eyes were narrowed at the horrible clouds.

Yugi moaned and then collapsed to his knees.

Yami gasped and was instantly by his side. "Yugi, are you okay?" he asked. Yugi shuddered under his touch, and Yami felt a strong power pressing down on him.

Yugi glanced over. "I-I feel weak," he whispered.

Ryou turned and face his young brother with a small, understanding nod. "Well, that's to be expected. He is the ruler of Hell, after all," Ryou stated before looking to the skies.

Lightning and wind shattered around the skies and the wind was strong enough to tear trees and smaller bushes from the ground, tearing up their roots.

A bolt of silver lightning came crashing down and then smashed onto the roof of the shed, a creature appearing upon it. Ryou narrowed his emerald eyes slightly.

"He's here," he whispered.

When the horribly bright lightning vanished, the being who stood in the center could be fully revealed.

He was a young man with pale white skin. He was a demon, due to the two red stars under his eyes, as well as one on his forehead. His eyes were narrow and bright green, exactly like Ryou's. He was tall, roughly the same height as Ryou was.

The young man had long silver hair in the front, but the back was short, coming up like it was a fanned ponytail. On his head was a magenta-orchid crown with two pieces of hair sticking out. On the ends of the two long strands of hair were two bells.

He was clothed in a black and magenta outfit with the front wide open. The magenta vest-like cover was held together by orange chains, and his legs were bare, the cloak falling behind him. On his feet were red slip-on shoes.

Around his neck, wrists, and ankles were gaudy orange bracelets, and on the ends of his cloak were orange bells.

The boy glanced around everyone and then spotted Ryou.

His eyes lit up and then he squealed. "Oh, Ryou-chan!! It's been far too long since we've seen one another! Oh, give me a hug!" he shouted before latching onto Ryou.

Ryou sighed.

"Couldn't you have arrived a bit more silently?" he asked.

The boy drew back and then blinked innocently. "But I tried so hard not to over-do it this time. I usually shatter a tiny little town like this with a simple breath," he grinned.

Yami held Yugi and peered down at him.

"Is he really that powerful?" he asked.

Yugi nodded very slowly. "Yes. All that jewelry he's wearing on his arms, ankles, neck, and in his hair, basically everything orange is a seal against his powers," he said.

Yami sputtered. "A-a seal!?" he shouted.

Yugi nodded.

"Yeah. One of those seals is strong enough to knock a god with my level and even higher unconscious. So... he's wearing roughly 24 seals on his whole entire body," he whispered.

Yami's eyes widened. "N-no. He's really that strong?" he asked.

Yugi nodded again. "Yes... He is the Ruler of Hell, after all. He does have much more power than any god or demon in heaven or in Hell," he whispered to Yami.

The boy looked over and then smirked evilly.

Ryou sighed and then stood up, raising a hand. "Everyone, let me introduce him. This is Hild Manjouram. And he is... my grandfather," he whispered softly.

"G-grandfather!?" Malik squeaked.

Hild, as Ryou called him, smirked and then looked over to see Yugi and Malik. By now, Yugi's strength had returned, and he came standing up gently.

Hild snickered.

"So... You're Yugi Mouto," he said. He then looked to Malik. "Which means you have to be Malik," he said. Hild then looked over at them all and snickered evilly.

Yugi grinned. "Y-yes... Nice to meet you, Hild-san," he said.

Hild grinned at Yugi and then threw himself at Yugi and Malik, latching his arms around both of them. "OOH! YOU LOOK JUST LIKE HE DID!!" he squealed happily.

Yugi shuddered and stared at Hild. _'H-he is... the ruler of Hell?_' he thought.

Malik shuddered. _'Is he... really that strong?_' he thought with a horrified look.

"It's nice to meet you," Yugi said.

He blinked and then noticed that Hild was hugging Yami and Bakura in a deathgrip. "So, you must be Yami, and you must be Bakura, the one who stole my little grandson's heart!" Hild giggled.

Malik sighed.

"So, he's just like Ryou. He doesn't listen to anything you say," he said with a sigh.

Ryou laughed nervously.

"Oh, c'mon, I'm not that bad," he stated with a small giggle, looking at his grandfather in embarrassment.

-----

Me: Oh no! Ryou's grandfather Hild is here!

Lucy: But he's here to fuse Ryou's demon side and his god side and make him a hybrid once again! But will he actually help him, or is there something else on it?

Me: Please review! Thank you all!


	12. The Divine Song

**Title**: Of Gods and Of Demons

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: T for language, violence, and suggested themes

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraxRyou; MarikxMalik; KaibaXJonouchi; NoaXMokuba; HondaXOtogi; and several others

**Summary**: Yami was a normal boy until a young man named Yugi emerges from a mirror and says that he's a god. Now, Yami's being dragged into a world where nothing makes sense. Demons descend, Yugi's half-brothers, crazy relatives, and even more trouble as the demons start to want the world for themselves. Will Yami be able to surive? And how can he stand the truth?

Me: The next chapter is up!

Lucy: Ryou has asked his grandfathet to come up and help him revert to normal!

Me: But will Hild do it?

**Words Likes This**: Demons (this includes Ryou) singing

_Words Like This_: Gods (again, included Ryou) singing

_**Words Like This**_: All (Gods and Demons) singing

**_Chapter Twelve: The Divine Song_**

[Inside the House (Yet Again)]

"Wow, Ryou-chan. You really fucked yourself up this time," Hild said as he turned Ryou's head to the side and examined him up and down his his menacing green eyes.

Ryou sighed and snarled, slapping his grandfather's hands away. "This wasn't my doing," Ryou said angrily. Hild blinked at him and folded his arms across his chest.

"If you didn't do this, then who did?" he asked.

"That dark god, Noa, transformed 'Kura and I into 500 year olds (5 in god/demon years), and my little self got confused and split apart my demon and my god side," he answered.

Hild nodded in understanding and rocked back on his heels. He then levitated into the air and folded his legs over so that it looked like he was siting mid-air.

"Ah, yes. That comes with being a half-breed. When you're young, sometimes you split yourself apart like what happened to you," the demon ruler said.

His green eyes scanned over the three demons, the hybrid, and the two gods in the room.

"Well," he said, tapping his chin. "I do believe there is something that I can do for you, my cute little grandson, after all," Hild answered with a wink and a tiny giggle.

The gods and demons in the room released a sigh of relief.

Hild smirked.

"But..." he said, earning himself a shocked look. "This is the perfect chance to pick a side. You could either become a full-fledged god, or a full-fledged demon, rather than a halfling."

Ryou sighed.

"No way. Being anything other than a half-breed like I was before just wouldn't be me," he said.

Hild nodded his understanding. "Well, I don't mind turning you back to the way you were, but how about I bring you back to Hell with me when this is all done?" he asked.

The gods and demons fell silent, and Ryou narrowed his eyes at Hild.

"I figured you'd say something like that," he snapped. "Even if I am half demonic, I'm still a god, you know. Therefore, I am needed here. So I can't go to Hell with you now."

Hild stared at Ryou in silence for a few moments, his eyes narrowed.

Malik leaped up, in human form.

"Hey!" he yelled. Hild glanced over. "Do you really think you're in a position to be making orders around here? If anything, this is your fault for allowing that dark god here in the first place. You're the one-"

"**To blame?**" Hild asked, his pupils narrowing into slits.

Malik gasped and reered back, his eyes wide. He shuddered as Hild brought himself close, his eyes glowing with a pale red light, his pupils still narrowed.

"Even if that dark god belongs in Hell, why should it bother me? With the soul-exception of killing one another, anything goes in the war against demons and gods, you realize," he said.

Hild snickered a little.

"One could actually argue that you're the one to blame because you were supposed to catch that dark god, but you ran away," the ruler of Hell said with a snicker.

Malik shuddere,d tears of fear in his eyes, and he dove into Marik's chest, shuddering. Marik held Malik close and glared at Hild, though it was a very weak and fearful glare.

Hild rocked back into his seated position.

"But, since it was my only and most dear grandson, I thought I'd help him, with a few minor conditions," Hild stated, his eyes still narrowed at Malik, who was still crying in terror.

Ryou glared at his grandfather.

"Hey! You mind easing off my little brother!?" he yelled.

Hild stared and then sighed, taking his horrible effect off Malik. Malik still clung to Marik, shuddering in horror. Marik tried to keep him calm and safe by holding him as close as he could.

"Well, then. I feel that it'd be only fair if you grant me one little wish after this is all done. Seems fair, correct? I turn you back to normal, and you grant me one little thing in return?" he asked.

Ryou narrowed his eyes and stared at Hild, who was smirking happily at him. "So, then," Ryou said. "What's this little wish that you want me to grant you?" he asked.

Hild clapped his hands. "That's a secret!" he sang happily.

Yami then leaped up.

"Hey! If he agrees to that, then if you say he has to come back with you, he'll have to do it regardless!" he snapped. Hild cast a glance at Yami and snickered.

He waved his hand and threw something at Yami, but Yugi conjured one up as well and slammed it into Hild's. The two collided, snapped around the room, and then Hild caught his while Yugi caught his own.

Hild snickered.

"Not bad. But that's really all you can do against me, isn't it?" he asked.

Yugi glared.

"You care to try that again?" he asked angrily.

Hild stared at Yugi for a moment before his lips drew back into a smile. "I think I'll pass. I'd hate to have you pass out from over-exhaustion just by trying to stop my _weak _spells," Hild answered.

Hild turned to Yami.

"Now, Yami. Since you're also a demon, I'll let you in on something," he said, leaning close to Yami. "We demons keep very formal contracts. Which means that it we are paid back in full, there's really nothing we don't do."

Yami blinked.

"S-so.... honesty is important?" he asked.

"Exactly!" Hild smiled. "We demons can do anything for people. Even destroy the world. But our prices for stuff like that are high, so, people usually don't ask for that. But, as long as we're paid back in full, we don't break a promise."

Hild turned back to Ryou.

"So, Ry, since it's your body, what do you want to do?" he asked.

Ryou stared for a moment and then glanced over to Bakura. Bakura nodded slowly and laced his arms around Ryou's neck. Ryou sighed and turned back to his grandfather.

"I'll do it, provided your wish doesn't stop me from being a god," he said.

Hild grinned. "Oh, have no fears, I promise it won't!" he said with a giggle. He then raised his right hand up. "I swear it in the name of the Ruler of Paradise," he said with a grin.

Ryou face-faulted.

"That just makes it even more untrustworthy!" he yelled as Hild giggled.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

[Out-Side the House in the Backyard at Night]

"What's the deal, Ryou? Do you, like, totally hate your grandfather or something?" Malik asked once he and the others had gotten outside of the house and into the yard.

Ryou glanced over with a small laugh.

"No... It's not really like that at all," he said, rubbing the back of his head.

As he was about to answer, Hild appeared before them.

"So, are we ready to begin?" Hild yelled happily. Under his feet grew a giant circle with strange markings within it. The demons backed off while Ryou stepped forward into the circle.

Ryou marveled over the circle, and Hild grinned.

"Don't go all gushy over something like this. You're the one who's going to be doing most of the work," he said. Ryou blinked and glanced over at Hild with a blank look.

"Really now?" he asked.

Hild scoffed and folded his arms across his chest.

"You think I'm gonna chant all of this by myself? You're going to have to help me with the god parts, since you're the only demon close enough to a god here," he stated.

Ryou was about to speak, but then Hild showed up before him. "Wait a minute! Don't tell me you don't know how to do it!" he yelled. He then fake-cried to himself. "The grandson of the Ruler of Hell and you can't do it?" he yelled.

Ryou sighed.

"All right, all right. Let's get to it, then. Just stop the water works," he stated.

Hild clapped and then turned to Ryou and closed his eyes. Ryou did the same, and the wind around both of them grew intense. The others gods and demons watched and marveled.

Ryou and Hild opened their mouths and then started chanting and singing in a dark demonic tone, something that was both creepy and beautiful at the same time.

**Ari manyaha isanma rimia  
Hanmahai yasaa i mastara  
Imamiya haina**

'_Good. I think it's starting to work..._' Ryou thought as he kept on chanting with Hild. The hybrid opened his eyes up slightly, but instantly went to his concentration when he felt the song weaken.

'_Dammit! Being this way is making this god part difficult,_' he thought, trying his best to keep in time with his grandfather.

Ryou then suddenly heard Yugi and Malik step onto the circle as well, and both of them were surrounded by bright lights. They both then started transforming until they were in their god form.

_Ari manyaha isanma rimia  
Hanmahai yasaa i mastara  
Imamiya haina_

Ryou heard his brother's singing along with him, and he knew that they were trying to keep up with the god section of the song. He smiled to himself and kept going.

Hild opened his eyes as he was chanting, and he smiled to himself.

'_I guess it was worth it to help them, after all. Singing with them is kind of fun,_' he thought, tuning in once the demon/god section of the song started up.

**_Ari manyaha isanma rimia  
Hanmahai yasaa i mastara  
Imamiya haina_**

**_Ari manyaha isanma rimia  
Hanmahai yasaa i mastara  
Imamiya haina_**

Ryou felt something burning around him as he stood in the center of the circle, and he felt his demon side and his god side fuse back together, turning him into the hybrid he was.

Ryou could feel his body reverting back into its previous form, back into the hybrid self that he had grown up with for over 2000 years with. He threw his head back and smiled.

At least it was starting to work.

**_Ari manyaha isanma rimia  
Hanmahai yasaa i mastara  
Imamiya haina_**

**_Ari manyaha isanma rimia  
Hanmahai yasaa i mastara  
Imamiya haina_**

The divine/demonic song ended, and then gods backed off the circle of energy as it vanished. Hild folded his arms across his chest with a smirk and watched as Ryou eyed himself happily.

Ryou sighed as his god and demon energy mixed, and then he laced his arms around his body and sighed. He glanced down at himself and chuckled softly.

"Welcome back, my other self," he whispered.

"Now then..." a voice laced with a heavy French accent cooed. Ryou glanced up and spotted Hild, his look-alike other grandfather, sway towards him in a slowly, gliding fashion.

Hild grinned. "I kept up my side of our bargain, so you keep up yours," he said.

Ryou sighed.

"All right, Grandfather. What do you want from me?" he asked with his eyes closed. Hild giggled, clapped his hands together before his chest, and then winked a green eye.

"I want you to just say that you love me," he said.

Ryou stared at his grandfather for a few moments, locking eyes with him. Ryou then sighed and turned his back to Hild. He stuck his nose up into the air and folded his arms across his chest.

"No fucking way," he snapped.

Hild stared at Ryou for a few moments in silenced and then frowned. "Awwww! Why not?" Hild whined. He folded his arms across his chest, and then pouted like a child.

Ryou looked to his grandfather.

"If I say that I love you, then I'll be giving in to my demonic heritage, and then I'll become a demon, giving up my god side. And that is something I can't do. I'm sorry. I won't say it," he stated.

Hild stared at his grandson for a few moments and then sighed.

"Well, all right," he said.

Hild then walked up and stepped before Ryou.

"We'll just say that the favor was on me, okay?" he asked. Hild then drew Ryou into a hug and smiled sadly. "You stupid boy. It'd be so much easier if you didn't act so much like me."

Ryou stared at his grandfather with pity and sympathy in his eyes. Hild was smiling sadly while he was hugging his grandson. Ryou sighed and then closed his eyes.

"Grandfather, I lo-"

Hild instantly perked up and looked at Ryou with a bright smile on his face. Ryou smirked and chuckled to himself at his grandfather's hilarious reaction to his words.

"-athe you," he stated.

Hild squeaked, drew away from his grandson and then laughed along with Ryou. Hild's lips drew back into a smirk, and he pulled back a few steps away from Ryou.

Hild's hand glew with fire and lightning and he rose them up high over his head. "I see I've taught you nothing!" he shouted.

"Excuse me!? You never raised me at all! Only for 500 years! You never did teach me a thing, except for how to rule with an iron fist!" Ryou snapped back, fire in his palms as well.

"Nasty halfling!"

"Gross demon!"

"Childish meat puppet!"

"Wretched old crone!"

"W-what did you call me!?"

"Oh, family love," Malik said with a sigh as he turned and left the two silverette to yell amongst themselves. Yugi and Yami chuckled to themselves while Bakura and Marik watched the fight with interest.

-----

Me: Yay! Ryou is back to normal! But he and Hild have some issues to work out!

Lucy: Please read the next chapter to find out what is going to happen!

Me: Please review!


	13. Valkyrie

**Title**: Of Gods and Of Demons

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: T for language, violence, and suggested themes

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraxRyou; MarikxMalik; KaibaXJonouchi; NoaXMokuba; HondaXOtogi; and several others

**Summary**: Yami was a normal boy until a young man named Yugi emerges from a mirror and says that he's a god. Now, Yami's being dragged into a world where nothing makes sense. Demons descend, Yugi's half-brothers, crazy relatives, and even more trouble as the demons start to want the world for themselves. Will Yami be able to surive? And how can he stand the truth?

Me: Hey, miina! Okay, we're sorry that we haven't been updating this reguraly, but we lost our paper that had our ideas for this story, but after searching, we found them, as well as the sheets for quite a few others!

Lucy: And joining us for a short while would be my cousin, Louis, who is a major yaoi fan boy, so he's here to team up with us for a while and talk about the stories!

Louis: 'Sup, miina! I hope I do a good job!

Me: Okay! Please enjoy this story!

**_Chapter Thirteen: Valkyrie_**

[A Few Days Later]

"Eh? You're leaving already, Hild-san?"

Yugi had just recently awoken to find the ruler of Hell dressed and ready to teleport back to Hell. He had a magic circle by his feet, and there were random storms raging outside due to his immense powers.

Hild had stayed at the house with everyone for a few days, insisting that it was because he had to be certain that Ryou's magic didn't revert back to just a demon's or just a god's.

But because he stayed for such a long time, storms constantly raged from the skies, and floods happened in a few areas of the cities, though they weren't totally horrible floods.

Hild turned to Yugi and grinned.

"Yes, I am leaving already. However, I am not instantly returning to Hell. I do have someone I must meet with," he explained.

Ryou scoffed from his place in the doorway.

"So, you're not returning to Hell? What exactly does an old bat like you even need to be doing here on Earth any more?" he asked. Hild glanced over and flashed his grandson a smirk.

"Remember, dear Grandson, you do owe me one," he said.

Ryou scoffed again. "Excuse me? I thought we already dealt with this," he said, waving his hand at the ruler of Hell.

Hild raised a finger and shook it at his grandson. "Ah-ah, Ryou-chan. We did not settle this deal accordingly," he explained. He pointed to Ryou with his long nails.

"You see, you said you'd do me one little thing if I turned you back to normal. However, you technically did not do it, so therefore, I labeled this deal as being extended and not complete," the silverette demon said.

Ryou rolled his eyes.

"That's not fair!" he said. "You said the deal was on you!"

Hild grinned. "Yes, and it is. I labeled it as incomplete, and will come and collect my fee from you at a later date," he said. Looking to the clock, Hild sighed and turned to everyone.

"Well, a ruler's job is never done, I must be going," he said.

Yugi bowed to the ruler of Hell.

"It was very nice to meet you, Hild-san. Please do come by and visit any time," the younger of the three gods in the house said, a warm and welcoming grin on his face.

"Yugi! Don't give him an all access pass to our house!" Ryou snapped.

Hild nodded his thanks to Yugi. "I thank you. I will be sure to come and visit at my earliest convinience," he said. Yugi nodded and clapped to show his happiness.

Hild turned to Malik and Marik.

"I'm sorry for scaring you. It's just really fun scaring gods. I hope you two do a better job," he said.

Malik nodded slowly, and Marik bowed to the ruler of his kind to show his respects. Hild nodded and turned towards Bakura, who was sitting on a chair next to Ryou.

"And Bakura..." Hild started in a firm tone.

Bakura sat up straight. "Yes, Hild-sama?" he asked cautiously.

Hild flew forward and caught the demon in a tight, bone-crushing embrace. "Please take care of yourself, my future grandson-in-law!!" he squealed, squeezing the boy closer.

"C-can do, Hild-sama..." Bakura squeaked.

Hild released the demon and turned towards his grandson.

"And Ryou..." he started calmly.

Ryou tensed as his grandfather strayed towards him, his eyes holding too many emotions to tell what he was actually thinking about. Ryou trembled until his grandfather hugged him.

The hug was very close, and Hild brought his lips close to Ryou's ear.

"Ryou, there is something bothering me. I fear something is coming to start a war, so keep your eyes on the skies and watch over Yami. I think the Almightly wants to destroy him," the ruler of Hell whispered.

Ryou's eyes widened, and he nodded slowly.

"I will, Grandfather," he promised. Hild drew back and smiled.

"That's my grandson," he said.

When he stepped back, Hild nodded to Yami. "I'll be checking up on you and Yugi from time to time, Yami-chan!" the ruler of Hell said with a wide smirk, waving at the now blushing demon.

Hild rose his hands into the air.

"Well, it's time for this old ruler to move on now! See you guys later!" he said, eyes flashing with excitement.

The gods and demons waved their goodbyes, and the circle at Hild's feet gave off a blinding black light. It snaked through the house, and when the light vanished, Hild was gone, and the storms outside had stopped.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

[In Paradise]

A tall young woman with brown hair that fell to her shoulders in a bob cut stalked down the white tiled floor to the throne room, where the Almighty ruled from.

Her teal eyes were locked on the door ahead of her, and her whole body was covered in white garments that reminded everyone of the clothes worn by virgins in Ancient Greece.

Clutched in her hand was a large staff with a spire on top, her weapon.

As she carefully walked down the hall, she spotted a young man with blond hair standing against the wall.

The young man was dressed from head to toe in green and black, and his bright amber eyes were filled with so many emotions that the young woman had no idea what he was truly feeling.

The young man raised his head as the woman passed.

"Going to speak to my father?" he asked.

The woman stopped and turned towards the young man.

"As a matter of fact, Jonouchi-sama, I was called by the Almighty-sama himself to come and speak with him about matters including the demons," she said in a firm voice.

Jonouchi rolled his eyes.

"Right, Anzu. Matters_ involving_ the demons," he said, air-quoting the word "involving". He scoffed. "More like matters that he is starting with the demons," he snapped angrily.

Anzu glared.

"Jonouchi-sama! That is your father! You can't speak that way about him!" she yelled.

Jonouchi again rolled his eyes and glared at the large door. "It doesn't matter if he is my father. I can never forgive him for what he did to Yugi so many years ago," he said.

Anzu sighed and turned away.

"You'll end up just like him if you keep your feelings about that brown-haired demon," she said.

Jonouchi tensed up.

"Don't you dare bring Dragon into this! He hasn't done anything wrong! It's Father who's doing everything wrong!" he snapped, turning and storming away.

Anzu sighed and went to the door, carefully waiting a brief second before pushing it open.

The throne room was beautiful. Filled with white marble and lightning, and right in the back of the room was a giant throne. The throne was made of red and gold, and it was quite lovely.

Perched on the throne was a young man in his thirties.

In a strange way, the young man looked as if he were Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Jonouchi, and a few other of the gods combined. He had a feature that each of them possessed, but in his own way, he did not look like them.

He was dressed in all black and blue, royal garments that would have made any clothes worn by royals on Earth look like rags. In his hands was a staff with a white sphere on the top. On his head, a large black and blue crown that shone with heavenly light.

The man glanced up.

"Ah, Anzu, please come in," he said, ushering her in with a quick flick of his wrist.

Anzu strode over and bowed before the throne, going on one knee, laying her weapon down horizontally before her to show respect for the ruler of the gods and Paradise.

"Yes, my Lord Almightly-sama, what is it that you have called me for?" she asked, head still lowered.

The ruler of Paradise leaned back and frowned.

"Anzu Mazaki, the first Valkyrie, the only one to possess two angels inside of her soul instead of one, I have called you because there is a demon I wish of you to dispose of," he said.

Anzu nodded and waited for him to continue. The ruler of Paradise closed his eyes and lifted his head up, peering down at the young valkyrie before him.

"I need you to slay the ruler of Hell, Hild Manouram."

-----

Me: Oh no! The Almighty sent Anzu to kill Hild! But will she be successful?

Lucy: And doesn't he know that sending someone to kill the ruler of Hell will start a war between the gods and the demons? Is that what he wants to happen!?

Me: If you want to find out, read on when we update XD

Louis: We thank you all for reading this story, everyone! It means a lot to us!

Me: Please review nicely, everyone! No flamers!


	14. Confrontation

**Title**: Of Gods and Of Demons

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: T for language, violence, and suggested themes

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraxRyou; MarikxMalik; KaibaXJonouchi; NoaXMokuba; HondaXOtogi; and several others

**Summary**: Yami was a normal boy until a young man named Yugi emerges from a mirror and says that he's a god. Now, Yami's being dragged into a world where nothing makes sense. Demons descend, Yugi's half-brothers, crazy relatives, and even more trouble as the demons start to want the world for themselves. Will Yami be able to surive? And how can he stand the truth?

Me: Okay! Here is the next chapter!

Lucy: Last time, Hild left and the Almighty sent Anzu, one of the Valkyries, to kill Hild!

Louis: But doing that will start a war!

Me: So what's going to happen?!

Louis: Read on to find out!

**_Chapter Fourteen: Confrontation_**

_I fear that I might have made things difficult for you, dear Yami. But I just know that you will be all right, if you keep on focusing. Remember, he's worth more to you than your demonic pride. Fight for him._

Yami sat up in his bed and glanced over.

He spotted Yugi laying in the bed with him, and he knew that there was nothing wrong. Yugi was smiling happily in his sleep, obviously thinking of happier times when he and Yami had been together.

Yami frowned and turned his full attention to the window, where he could see the full moon clearly. He sensed something very wrong with it, yet knew knew not what.

_I fear that in my absence, you have been dragged into a war that you could only have nightmares about. You always knew something was wrong, but no one would ever tell you what. It was something you could never dream of._

Yami got off the bed slowly, as to not wake Yugi up. He turned towards him, smiled, and carefully made his way outside. He walked by Ryou and Bakura's room, peering in to see if they were asleep.

Both were sound asleep in each others' arms. Yami nodded and checked on Malik and Marik, finding them both in a similar position.

Yami turned his attention towards the door, carefully going towards it, stepping outside into the cool night air, and then vanishing out into the backyard, his attention on the skies.

_Since you were born, you were given the gift of the wind. The power over the element wind. Such a strong and beautiful element, one that humans, demons, and godsa like need to survive._

Yami inhaled the fresh air that surrounded him, allowing it to fill his form. He sighed, exhaled gently, and then raised his hands up before his chest, focusing his energy on them.

Giving a sharp huff, Yami snapped his eyes open.

"Wind demon's breath!" he muttered, thrusting his hands forward. The wind surged forward from his hands and slammed into the wall that surrounded his house, tottering it gently before allowing it to settle back into place.

_You've been given a fine fate, but all you have to do is remember it. You have the wind inside you, beside you, all of it at your fingertips, and you can control it no matter what you do. I have faith in you...._

Yami pulled the wind back and crushed it in between his hands, trying to mold the wind into a weapon. He squeezed his eyes shut, focusing as much of his energy as he could manage.

_I love you..._

"In the name of the Wind Demon, I command this weapon, shatter the forces that bind this house!" Yami muttered, throwing the wind weapon he had made at the skies, where they hit a barrier surrounding the house before shattering it.

Yami nodded, clapped, and turned towards the skies. He was filled with a bad feeling. Someone had put a barrier over his house, and he felt that someone was coming soon.

He closed his eyes and returned to the house.

_My dear son, Yami..._

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

[Meanwhile in the Forests Outside of Domino]

Hild sat on the top of a chainmail fence, levitating just half an inch above it so that it seemed he was actually sitting upon it. He had his leg swung over his other leg, swinging it up and down gently.

He kept his green eyes closed, and his fingers clung to the chain fence simply.

He lifted his head up as a new prescence came behind him. He glanced over his shoulder and closed his eyes, a smile creeping across his pale lips. He glanced forward at the moon.

"Isn't the moon lovely here?" Hild asked. "You never see anything like this in Hell. The moon we have in Hell is bloody red. I like this pure white moon, so pure and innocent."

"Do not fuck with me," a female voice said.

"Ooh," Hild said a sly smile. "Someone is getting fresh. You really ought not speak that way to the ruler of Hell, little girl. Because, though my temper is as deep as the ocean, I have been known to hurt people without trying."

"Like I said," the girl's voice snapped. "Do not fuck with me! I am in no mood to exchange witty banter with you!"

"Oh, how cruel," Hild said. He snapped an a glass of wine appeared before him. He took a sip of it and turned to hand the glass to the girl who was standing a few feet behind him.

"Care for a drink?" he asked.

In response, the girl swung her weapon forward and snapped the glass in half. Hild stared at it blankly and smiled gently at the girl, in such a manor that it would chill any mortal to the bone.

"So, Anzu, that's how we're going to play this game?" he asked.

The young woman, Anzu, raised her weapon into the air and aimed it at Hild.

"I have been given strict orders to murder you, Hild. And I will stop at nothing to see you dead!" she snapped. Hild rose to his feet, stood on the fence, and smirked down at her.

"Very well," he said. "At least let me change into a more comfortable form?"

Anzu held her tongue and gave a small nod. Hild smiled his thanks to the young valkyrie and snapped his fingers in a swift manor.

His hair became shorter, coming to his shoulders, and his clothing changed into that of a pair of black jeans, a magenta longsleeve top with black sleeves and a black stripe across the chest. The demon markings on his body vanished, savor one little red star under his eye.

"There," he said with a grin, stamping his sneaker-clad foot on the ground.

Anzu narrowed her eyes.

"Your power levels have dropped drastically. That must be your human form. And yet you wear your seals. So you really are that powerful?" she asked softly. Hild grinned.

"Seems so, dearie," he said.

Anzu narrowed her eyes. "Why did you turn human? Turn back into a demon and fight me!" she snapped. Hild cackled evilly and turned to Anzu, his eyes flashing.

"Believe me, dearie, for you, this _human_ form is much more than enough!" he shouted, a shrieking laugh escaping his lips.

Anzu growled and raised her weapon into the air, shouting out a battle cry as she and Hild lunged for one another, their magic powers at the ready to slay one another.

-----

Louis: Oh no! Anzu and Hild are going to fight!

Lucy: And Yami can sense Anzu! What do you all think is going to happen?

Me: Read on to find out!

Louis: Please review nicely!

Me: We shall update as soon as we are able to!


	15. The Angel Eater

**Title**: Of Gods and Of Demons

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: T for language, violence, and suggested themes

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraxRyou; MarikxMalik; KaibaXJonouchi; NoaXMokuba; HondaXOtogi; and several others

**Summary**: Yami was a normal boy until a young man named Yugi emerges from a mirror and says that he's a god. Now, Yami's being dragged into a world where nothing makes sense. Demons descend, Yugi's half-brothers, crazy relatives, and even more trouble as the demons start to want the world for themselves. Will Yami be able to surive? And how can he stand the truth?

Me: Okay! In this chapter, it's Hild VS Anzu!

Lucy: But Hild has a little secret up his sleeve, as well as a cheating method that will cause him to win if it works!

Louis: What will he do?

Me: Read on to find out!

**_Chapter Fifteen: The Angel Eater_**

The moonlight provided the perfect lightning for their battle.

For someone who had never seen the battles, but had heard of them, would have been expecting a long drawn out battle that involved a lot of witty banter exchanged between the two enemies.

But for anyone who knew these creatures well, they would know that this was a fight between two creatures determined to end each other's lives, not entertain action-hungry audiences.

A loud battle cry escaped Anzu's lips as she swung her ax-like weapon at Hild.

Hild easily dodged the flying weapon by leaping into the air, stepping on the blade, kicking off it, doing a flip in the air, and then landing gracefully upon the ground, his hands shot out to his sides.

Hild slowly lowered his arms and brushed a lock of his hair from his shoulder.

"Is that all you have?" he asked.

Anzu panted heavily and raised her weapon into the air, aiming it at Hild. Her ragged pants were the only noise in the night. Hild saw the determination shining through the exhaustion in her eyes.

"Very well then," Hild said, a smirk on his lips.

He was almost instantly in front of the young woman, his hand glowing with bright pink energy. He swung his hand forward, clipping it against Anzu's stomach and then drawing it back.

Anzu kicked back away from Hild and landed on the ground, glaring at him.

"What was that!?" she snapped.

Hild grinned. "You're too slow," he joked. Anzu snarled angrily and flashed a wicked glare in his direction. Hild faked being startled and started calling and begging for mercy before chuckling.

Anzu shouted a battle cry again and dove at him.

Hild once again evaded her, turning and spinning around as best as he could. He turned and gasped as he spotted the ax's blunt edge sailing towards him.

Before Hild had time to dodge, the ax slammed against him and Anzu slammed him against the wall. Hild gasped and cried out as he was slammed hard against a wall, and then he went limp, his hand gripping the ax.

Anzu smirked and brought her face close to Hild's.

"Do you understand? You can not defeat Paradise and its creatures. So just die now and make it easier on yourself," she whispered. Hild snickered weakly and brought his face right up to Anzu's.

"Haven't you felt it?" he asked.

Anzu blinked and narrowed her eyes. "Felt what?" she asked softly.

Hild smirked evilly and cackled. "That aching feeling in your heart that something bad is going to happen? Have you felt it since my hand brushed against your stomach?" he asked.

Almost as if on cue, Anzu gasped and dropped her ax, sliding down to the ground, crouching on her knees, her hands wrapped around her stomach and chest area, and she gasped as she tried to breathe.

"W-what is this...?" she whispered.

Hild landed before her and smirked evilly. He lifted up his hand and held out a small creature before the weakened valkyrie. Anzu glanced up and gasped as she saw it. It was so familiar.

"A-an angel eater?" she whispered.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

Hild smiled. "Yes, my dear. An angel eater. And since you have two angels within your heart, you're feeling all the pain of it even worse than a normal god would," he said, chuckling.

Anzu glared up at the demon ruler.

"Y-you sick... filthy... disgusting..." she murmured, her eyes filled with agony and pain. She cried out and curled up tighter, trying to stop the pain. Hild stepped back and made the creature vanish from his hand.

"There's only one way to get rid of an angel eater, just as there is only one way to get rid of a devil eater," he said.

Anzu glared at him and groaned.

She looked to the heavens and then glared back at Hild. "You disgusting creature. I can not wait until you are killed. I'll be waiting for that day!" she snapped angrily.

Immediatly after her words, Anzu teleported back to Paradise.

Hild stared at the ground where Anzu had been, and then he sighed and glanced in the direction of Yami's house. He narrowed his emerald eyes in its direction and stood before the fence.

"I can no longer trust Paradise and its people," he murmured.

Hild narrowed his eyes at the heavens and growled angrily. "I can especially not trust its ruler, or the future ruler," he whispered. Hild glanced in the direction of Yami's house.

"And I can not allow my kawaii grandson, the future ruler of Hell, to be living under the same roof as the future ruler of Paradise," he growled, teleporting back towards Yami's house.

-----

Louis: Oh no! Hild's going back to the house, but it's because he doesn't trust the people of Paradise anymore!

Lucy: And who is the future Ruler of Paradise?

Me: Please read on if you want to find out!

Louis: Please review nicely!


	16. No Trust

**Title**: Of Gods and Of Demons

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: T for language, violence, and suggested themes

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraxRyou; MarikxMalik; KaibaXJonouchi; NoaXMokuba; HondaXOtogi; and several others

**Summary**: Yami was a normal boy until a young man named Yugi emerges from a mirror and says that he's a god. Now, Yami's being dragged into a world where nothing makes sense. Demons descend, Yugi's half-brothers, crazy relatives, and even more trouble as the demons start to want the world for themselves. Will Yami be able to surive? And how can he stand the truth?

Me: The next chapter!

Lucy: In this chapter, Hild returns to the house to let everyone know that he no longer trusts Paradise or its creatures, and then he attacks them!

Louis: What will happen?!

Me: Read on to find out!

**_Chapter Sixteen: No Trust_**

Thunder crashed from outside.

Yugi was instantly awake, and he snapped up into a seating position. He glanced around his bedroom and noticed the constantly flashing lightning, the wild wind, and the violent thunder crackling overhead.

Yugi glanced over and saw that Yami was gone.

He became worried and leaped to his feet.

He dashed to the front of the house, noticing that Malik and Marik were already outside. Yugi glanced around and spotted Bakura running out of the house as well, looking worried.

"What's going on?" Yugi called.

"This storm!" Malik shouted over the roar of the violent winds. Yugi glanced over and spotted Yami, who came running from the side of the house. Yugi sighed in relief when he saw Yami.

Yugi glanced over to Bakura.

"Where's Ryou!?" he shouted. Bakura turned and faced him.

"I have no idea! I woke up and I couldn't find him! Then this storm started!" he shouted over the roar of the winds. The rain swirled around them, splattering against the ground so violently that it tore the ground up.

Yami glanced up at the skies and noticed a large amount of dark clouds, inhumanly colored.

He gasped when he saw a large amount of lightning strike down from the skies and it the ground before him. The lightning flashed bright blue, and when it slammed into the ground, mud splattered all over.

Yugi covered his eyes, and when he finally looked, he spotted Hild standing in the middle of the small crater created, back in his normal demon form, eyes narrowed.

"Oh, Hild-sama," Yugi said with a smile.

Hild glanced at Yugi and narrowed his eyes. "Do not 'Hild-sama' me, Yugi. I know exactly what you Paradise beings are planning," he snapped angrily, glaring at him and Malik.

Malik flinched and clung to Marik, shuddering.

Hild glanced over to Marik, Bakura, and Yami. "You three are demons. You must know what Paradise is doing against us!" he shouted. Bakura flinched and glanced away. Marik frowned and held Marik tighter, and Yami just stared ahead, confused.

Hild sneered.

"If you guys aren't on the side of the land that raised and birthed you, then I'll have to beat you until you remember where your loyalities lie!" he snapped angrily.

Yugi stepped forward.

"Hild, what is this all about!?" he asked.

"Be quiet!" Hild snapped, eyes flashing crimson. "I know! You fucking Paradise beings sent that damn valkyrie to kill me! You're planning on slaying every demon, and I can not allow the future ruler of Paradise to be in the same roof as my grandson under those conditions."

Yugi gasped.

"A v-valkyrie tried to kill you?" he asked, shuddering. Hild sneered at him again.

"Do not act so innocent. I had started to believe that you were different, but you're just like your father!" he yelled. Yugi gasped and shook his head violently.

"No, Hild, you have it wrong! I am not siding with my father! Do you remember the incident 18 years ago?" he asked.

"Of course I do!" Hild spat. "But that does not change my suspicions! And if that ruler wants a war... I am going to give him one!" the ruler of Hell spat, bringing his fingers to his lips and whistling.

The whistle tore through the storm like a knife, and all seemed silent.

The thuder started up again after a while, and a figure started to step from the darkness of the storm, walking towards the group of demons and gods that stood by the house.

Hild smirked. "Say hello to my assistant in the war between gods and demons," he whispered.

The figure was tall, roughly 5'7", and he had long white hair that fell to his waist in spikes, and looked like a tamer version of Bakura's hairstyle. His eyes were a dull green, pupils gone, a blank possessed expression on his face.

On his face were the markings of a demon, a red V on his forehead, and a red dash under each eye on his cheeks. His blue god markings were nowhere to be seen.

The figure was dressed in a pitch black top that revealed the bottom of his stomach, and most of his legs were revealed by the short shorts that he wore. He still wore the same red boots that he always wore in his normal form.

On his shoulders and chest was a giant brown and red holster that snaked around his body and formed leather straps around his upper arms, chest, midriff, and came to his waist. Finally, on his hands were black fingerless gloves.

Yugi gasped in horror, Yami's crimson eyes doubled in size, Marik and Malik gaped in horror, and Bakura was speechless.

"I-it can't be..." Malik whispered.

"T-there's no way..." Yugi breathed in shock, unable to tear his eyes away.

Bakura stared in silence, unsure of what to say. He tried to sya something, but his throat was paralyzed. Finally, after much struggle, he was able to mutter one single word weakly.

"R-Ryou?"

-----

Louis: Oh no! Hild has turned Ryou into a complete demon!

Lucy: The next chapter is called "Hell VS Paradise"! And something very important happens!

Me: So please get ready for the next chapter!

Louis: Please review!


	17. Hell VS Paradise

**Title**: Of Gods and Of Demons

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: T for language, violence, and suggested themes

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraxRyou; MarikxMalik; KaibaXJonouchi; NoaXMokuba; HondaXOtogi; and several others

**Summary**: Yami was a normal boy until a young man named Yugi emerges from a mirror and says that he's a god. Now, Yami's being dragged into a world where nothing makes sense. Demons descend, Yugi's half-brothers, crazy relatives, and even more trouble as the demons start to want the world for themselves. Will Yami be able to surive? And how can he stand the truth?

Me: Next chapter!

Lucy: Hild turned Ryou back into a full demon, which means that he's going to try to kill Yugi and Malik!

Louis: Read on to find out what happens!

Me: Please enjoy this chapter!

**_Chapter Seventeen: Hell VS Paradise_**

Ryou, if he heard anyone, gave the gang no answers.

His blank green eyes traveled up and down the bodies of the two gods, then over the bodies of the three demons, checking out their power levels and anything else he could find.

Hild smirked at them and pointed to his grandson.

"Like it? It's quite amazing what an awakening spell can do, isn't it?" he asked. Yugi stepped forward, a glare on his face. He looked betrayed, hurt, scared, everything negative.

"Why, Hild!? He's your grandson! Why!?" he yelled.

Hild gave Yugi a fairly blank look, his expression unreadable. He looked betrayed, and at the same time, he looked like he was getting some sort of sadistic pleasure from this.

Hild narrowed his eyes at Yugi, and his expression went from unreadable to angry.

"Why? Because the Almighty took him away from us almost 1600 years ago, and my daughter, his mother, has still never gotten over it!" Hild snapped angrily.

Yugi had only heard stories about it, since he hadn't been born at the time, but he had heard rumors that Ryou had spent 400 years of his life in Hell with his mother Stheno and his grandfather, whom no one knew was actually the ruler of Hell.

Hild turned and pointed to the silverette whom had been transformed into a demon.

"And let us not forget, the future ruler of Hell should be a demon, isn't that correct?" he asked. Yugi gasped and glanced down at Ryou, who was staring blankly back at him.

"But what about your daughter?" Yugi asked.

Hild shook his head.

"In Hell, it has always been tradition that a male heir takes the throne. My daughter, though she would be a good ruler, can not take it, and nor does she want to," he explained.

Yugi frowned and glanced at Ryou. "Oh, Ryou..." he whispered.

Ryou turned to the gang and closed his eyes. There came a bright light from where his back was, and slowly, a figure pulled itself away from Ryou, coming up behind him.

The figure was that of a young woman with pale, fair skin like Ryou's.

The young woman's hair fell to her chest, and half of it was a light brown, while the other half was a dark brown. Her skin was pale, but in certain areas, it had patches of pure blck that snaked up and down her arms and chest like tattoos.

Her chest was covered by a strip of white fabric, and her lower half was a cyclone of wind, revealing that only from the waist and up appeared to be human-like.

Finally, she had a pair of wings coming from her back, but one of the wings was a snow white angel wing, while the other was a pitch black devil's wing, both flapping in the wind.

Yugi gasped and stepped back.

"R-Ryou's angel, Change of Heart," he breathed.

Truth be told, all gods had a spirit within them called an angel. The angel was a mirror of their true soul. Demons had a similar thing, only instead of an angel, they had a devil inside their heart.

Hild turned and smiled at the angel.

"Yes, Ryou's angel. But, it is not technically an angel. It is half angel, half devil. A halfling, just like my beloved grandson," he said with a big grin, flashing his sharp teeth at everyone.

Hild then chuckled darkly.

"But who ever heard of a full demon with an angel?" he asked.

Almost instantly after he stopped speaking, Change of Heart started shouting loudly. She lurched over, and started undergoing a change in appearance.

Her hair became completely dark brown, and her skin remained the same, but her eyes turned dark red. Her angel's wing started peeling back, the feathers falling off to reveal a devil's wing.

When the transformation was done, there was no longer a half angel half devil floating behind Ryou.

It was a devil.

Hild turned to the gang. "So, is everyone going to call their angels and devils and get this fight started? Or are Ryou and I going to be the only ones throwing punches?" he asked.

Yugi stared in shock.

"W-why, Hild? Why are you doing this?" he asked.

"I have to protect my home. I can not risk the Almighty killing me and my people. Therefore, I can not trust any one from Paradise until I know the truth behind it all," Hild answered, and for a moment, he looked genuinely sorry.

Without warning, the two demons from Hell leaped into the air and dove for the gang.

Hild went to attack Marik and Malik, while Ryou went towards Bakura, Yugi, and Yami. They both landed before their chosen targets, backing them off into corners.

Yugi raised his hands up against Ryou.

"Brother, snap out of it!" he begged. Ryou ignored him and raised his hand up, a ball of lightning forming in his palm. Yugi gasped and threw a shield of wind over him and the other two demons.

Ryou's attack bounced off Yugi's shield, but he had to admit, it was difficult to deflect it.

Ryou kicked the ground and did a backflip, landing away from the three boys. Bakura transformed into his demon form and made a dash for his bonder and his beloved.

"Ryou!" he cried. Ryou glanced over at him with blank eyes. Bakura gripped Ryou's shoulders. "Ryou, snap out of it! You're not a demon! You're half a god, as well!"

Ryou looked at Bakura blankly and turned away from him.

His hand reached up into the air, summoned a bolt of lightning, and then sent it down towards Yugi and Yami. Yugi blasted a shield over himself and Yami, which deflected most of the lightning.

Meanwhile, Hild was busy zapping at Marik and Malik, who were doing their best to dodge him.

The two water beings tried to use their magic to deflect Hild's, but Hild was the demon ruler of Hell, as well as a user of storm, which usually involved lightning. And water failed against lightning.

Yugi glanced over at Ryou and frowned.

"I'm sorry, Ryou, but you have left me no choice!" he called. Yugi threw his arms up. "I call upon you, O mirror of my soul! Show your true form before your master!"

The ground before Yugi turned bright white, and his back started glowing as well. A pair of angel wings came from the ground, and Yugi lurched forward to let them unfurl.

The wings drew away from Yugi, attached to a figure that made its way from his body to levitating behind him in a manor that Change of Heart was doing with Ryou.

This angel had long brown hair, gentle yellow eyes, and a lovely smile on his lips. He was shirtless, but like Change of Heart, his lower half was made of a cyclone of wind.

"Kuriboh!" Yugi called.

Change of Heart growled animaltically when Kuriboh appeared. She roared at him like a lion, flapping her demon wings and diving at him. Kuriboh dodged carefully and spun to grab Change of Heart's hand.

Ryou turned and smiled evilly at Yugi, green eyes still dull and blank. Yugi grit his teeth and whispered his brother's name weakly, unsure of what he could do for him.

All of the fighting instantly ceased when a bright light came from the skies.

A large shooting star shape came hurling towards the ground, right above Ryou. Ryou stared blankly before flipping out of the way, landing as gracefully as a tiger.

The light vanished to reveal a young woman with blue hair that was tied back into a ponytail. Her eyes were a bright lavender, and she was dressed in all white, holding an ax in her hand. On her forehead were three round blue circles in the form of a triangle.

Hild sneered.

"Another valkyrie," he spat in disgust.

The new valkyrie glared at Ryou and raised her ax. "Ryou Bakura, I am named Miho Nosaka, and I am the second valkyrie of Paradise," she said in a chirping, high-pitched voice.

Ryou stared at Miho with a blank look, his lips pulled into a thin line. Hild stepped up and waved his hand at the valkyrie.

"What the Hell are you here for? Surely the Almightly didn't send you to slay me again," the ruler of Hell said, green eyes glowing pale red. Miho glanced over at Hild and shook her head slowly.

"No, actually, Hild-sama. I am not here for you," she said. Miho glanced over at Ryou and narrowed her eyes. "The one I am here for is..." she murmured softly, glaring.

She rose her ax into the air and dove forward. The wind around her seemed to become thick and choked all those standing around. Dirt kicked up as her feet barely scraped the ground.

"RYOU!!" she roared.

Bakura gasped and glanced over at his lover. Ryou didn't seem fazed as the valkyrie dashed for him. He had his magic ready, and he looked ready to slay the valkyrie.

That's when Bakura noticed it.

Miho's weapon was coated in a dark liquid, and it was glowing slightly. From the liquid came small tentacles, and they seemed to be reaching for Ryou as the ax swung towards him. Bakura gasped as he recognized the creature.

A devil eater.

"NO!!" Bakura shouted, leaping for his lover.

From what he had learned, a devil eater was similar to an angel eater, only they did not start devouring the devil while the demon was alive. The devil eater was a poison that slowly slayed the demon, usually taking a week, and when it was close to death, the devil eater ate the devil.

Ryou's dull eyes widened as Bakura leaped before him, arms spread out to protect his beloved.

Miho gasped and tried to stop, but she was unable. Her ax had been swung, and there was nothing that she could do to stop it. The force of her actions caused her to move faster.

Bakura turned around and gasped as Miho's ax slammed into his stomach and chest, not only cutting it open slightly, but infecting him with the devil eater.

Ryou gasped, his eyes widening. Miho gasped in horror at what she had done. Yugi and Yami glanced over, both staring in absolute horror. Marik and Malik were shouting to the demon, while Hild stared silently, disbelief flashing across his face.

Bakura fell back against Ryou's chest, weakly groaning. He glanced weakly at Ryou and reached for him, his face displaying pain and confusion. He slowly sunk to his knees and collapsed back, but Ryou was instantly by his side, holding him up.

Ryou stared at his lover in shock, his dull eyes getting their color and their light back.

"K-Kura?" Ryou asked, giving his lover one small shake to try and get him to wake up. If Bakura heard him, he didn't give any signs. His skin was paler than normal, and he looked as if he could have been dead.

Ryou was silent for what seemed like hours, just holding his lover in his arms and staring down at him in disbelief. Silent tears snaked down his cheeks, and he knew Bakura was dead.

He felt his lover breathing, but he still believed that he was dead.

Bakura was...

Ryou threw his head back and yelled.

It was a loud cry of rage and anger, fear and pain, agony and terror. Tears poured from his eyes like waterfalls, and his arms and legs burned, as well as his forehead.

On his forehead appeared his god markings, as well as his demon markings. On his arms and legs appeared strange demonic symbols that glew both blue and red at the same time, though not making purple.

Ryou's rage took over, and he wasn't able to see anything but his enemy.

Miho, the valkyrie.

That valkyrie had caused this, and now Ryou was going to get even.

The demonic god laid Bakura down on the ground, staring down at him with sad green eyes. He choked out a sob, carefully pressed his lips against his lover's, and then rose to his feet, turning and glaring at Miho.

She would pay for this.

-----

Louis: BAKURA-SAMA!!!!!!!

Lucy: Oh my God! Ke-chan, what's going to happen now!?

Me: Read on to find out!

Louis: Please review to find out if Bakura is all right!


	18. Fury of the Demonic God

**Title**: Of Gods and Of Demons

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: T for language, violence, and suggested themes

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraxRyou; MarikxMalik; KaibaXJonouchi; NoaXMokuba; HondaXOtogi; and several others

**Summary**: Yami was a normal boy until a young man named Yugi emerges from a mirror and says that he's a god. Now, Yami's being dragged into a world where nothing makes sense. Demons descend, Yugi's half-brothers, crazy relatives, and even more trouble as the demons start to want the world for themselves. Will Yami be able to surive? And how can he stand the truth?

Me: The next chapter!

Lucy: Bakura-sama was horribly wounded, and now Ryou's lost his mind!

Louis: What's going to happen?!

Me: Read on to find out!

**_Chapter Eighteen: Fury of the Demonic God_**

Anger and agony flowed through his body like pebbles.

Pushing through his thin veins, it hurt.

Powers from both the deepest levels of Hell, burning with rage and horror, mixed with the powers of Paradise, burned at his fingertips, and he wanted to attack something.

Someone, anyone would do.

Sight. He couldn't see anything, now that he really focused. He could see shapes, but no details. Figures were blurred and dark, and the sky and everthing within it was a bright crimson.

He threw his head back and roared, a guttural noise that amplified the demonic blood inside his veins.

He snapped his head forward and turned towards Miho, the valkyrie who had hurt his lover, who had tried to kill him, who had tried to wage a war with the demons and all of Hell.

'_I'm not dong anything wrong..._' Ryou thought weakly. '_I'm getting revenge for 'Kura, who she unrightfully wounded. She started a war with me, and now, I'm simply ending the war. I'm not doing anything wrong..._'

Keeping that conclusion in his mind, Ryou turned his attack against Miho.

The horrified valkyrie backed away, eyes doubled in horror. She had been trained to deal with everything. Trained from birth to fight, Miho had been trained to deal with gods, demons, angels, devils, and dark gods.

But she had never fought with a demonic god before.

No longer a hybrid, Ryou had fused his two sides together to form a super ability, and now he was neither god nor demon. He was what one would call a demonic god, or a godly demon.

Either way, his magic matched that of the Almighty, and even Hild's magic seemed weak compared to Ryou's.

"Are you ready?" Ryou hissed, raising his gloved hands over his head.

Miho turned her back to Ryou and tried to fly away. She gave up everything she had been taught as a valkyrie and fleed. She had been taught in her training to never run, but now, her morals and training meant nothing.

"Where do you think you're going!?" Ryou snapped.

His hand snapped all the way from his standing spot, and caught the back of Miho's cape. Miho gasped as she was dragged back to the ground and slammed down.

Ryou's arm regained its original shape, and he went to Miho's side.

His hand went to his side, as if he were holding something in his palm. Ryou glanced down at the young valkyrie and gave her an amused sadistic look, his eyes flashing.

"Do you know what happens when you put a devil eater inside a god?" he asked, his voice turning wicked.

Miho whimpered and slowly shook her head. Her eyes were wide, and she was shuddering with horror, tears snaking down her pale cheeks. Ryou's lips drew back into a smirk.

"Neither do I. I wanna find out," he said, a devil eater appearing in his palm.

Miho whimpered and wailed in terror. Ryou smirked and slammed his boot down on her throat, making Miho gag. Ryou smirked evilly and lifted the devil eater into the air.

Marik, who was now holding his wounded little brother in his arms, glanced over at Ryou in shock.

"He's actually going to infect a god with a devil eater?" he whispered.

Yami dashed to Bakura's side. "Bakura! Bakura, can you hear me?" he shouted, shaking his brother's shoulder. Bakura's head rolled limply to the side, and he groaned weakly.

Yugi went by his side as well.

"That devil eater's infected him too far. If we don't get it out, it'll kill him in a week's time and devour the devil inside him," the youngest of the gods whispered in horror.

Yami glanced over at Yugi in shock.

"Y-you mean... B-Bakura's going to die?" he whispered, unable to raise his voice any louder.

Yugi glanced away, a sad voice on his face. Yami gasped and glanced down at his pale older brother. Marik tried shouting and threatening Bakura, saying that he'd do horrible things to him if he didn't wake up.

They did not good.

Bakura didn't wake up.

Yugi glanced over as a bright white light flashed down on the backyard. Ryou glanced over and gasped, making the devil eater vanish. Miho dashed to her knees and scooted behind the light.

When the light vanished, there was a tall figure standing in the center. Ryou gasped and backed down.

"F-Father?" he whispered.

Yugi and Malik glanced over in shock. The Almighty glared down at Ryou with his glowing eyes, his arms folded over his chest to show his authority and his power.

"Ryou Bakura," he growled. Ryou gasped and drew back. "You are labeled the highest villain in Paradise for your actions of combining both your god and demon powers and attacking a valkyrie with the intent of fusing her body with a devil eater."

Yugi gasped. "F-Father, you can't-"

"Be quiet, Yugi!" the Almighty snapped. Yugi gasped again and was instantly silent. The Almighty turned back to Ryou. "You have been sentanced to trial, and are requested to immediatly go!" he shouted.

Instantly forgetting that Hild was present, the Almighty rose his hand and teleported everyone but Hild to the shrine at the border between Hell and Paradise.

For Ryou's trial.

-----

Louis: Oh no! They've been taken to trial!

Lucy: What will the Almighty do to Ryou, and what will he do when he sees Yami once again?

Me: Read on to find out!

Louis: Please review, miina, and we shall update soon!


	19. Trials of Heaven and Hell

**Title**: Of Gods and Of Demons

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: T for language, violence, and suggested themes

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraxRyou; MarikxMalik; KaibaXJonouchi; NoaXMokuba; HondaXOtogi; and several others

**Summary**: Yami was a normal boy until a young man named Yugi emerges from a mirror and says that he's a god. Now, Yami's being dragged into a world where nothing makes sense. Demons descend, Yugi's half-brothers, crazy relatives, and even more trouble as the demons start to want the world for themselves. Will Yami be able to surive? And how can he stand the truth?

Me: The next chapter!

Lucy: Ryou's trial!

Louis: But what will happen to him?

Me: Read on to find out!

**_Chapter Nineteen: Trials of Heaven and Hell_**

Gods had gathered in the shrine.

The benches that filled the shrine were full, a bunch of gods jeering and shouting to the front, where an altar stood.

The only demons in the whole shrine were Yami, Marik, and Bakura, who was laying with his head in Marik's lap, his mind oblivious to the events that were about to take place.

Marik and Yami, as well as Yugi and Malik, who were sitting right next to them on another bench (by order to the Almighty), were thankful that they had felt Bakura's breath, and they knew that he was still alive.

But he wouldn't last much longer with that devil eater inside him.

Marik was doing the best that he could, using his magic to try and weaken the creature. From what he could tell, it was working, since Bakura's face had gotten some of its color back.

Despite his efforts at focus, Marik found himself looking to the front of the room where the real action was taking place.

Ryou stood in the center of the large white shrine room, looking at an altar before him.

The altar was covered with white gold symbols, and angels carved into the sides and strange writing was written on the 4 stairs that led up to it. The walls were covered with tapestries of golden angels and beautiful white scrolls.

There were 2 exits to the room. The normal exit where the gods came in an out as they please, and then the gate on the left side of the room, where none ever returned.

The Gate of Destruction.

Once a god or demon stepped through it, their life, body, and soul would cease to exist. They would be reborn as something that could never die, and they would never be able to enter Paradise again unless the Almighty willed it.

Ryou was standing totally naked in the center of the room, his hair snaking down his back and blocking his private areas from being seen, and tears streaming from his dull green eyes, despite his straight face.

His wrists were in front of his chest, bound together by vine leave with small thorns on them, causing a small amount of blood to fall. Ryou's head was slightly lowered in sadness and shame.

Standing on the alter was Solomon, the greater angel, a look of sadness on his face.

He closed his purple eyes and looked up at the white ceiling above him, as if asking for some sigh that this wasn't the only way. But he saw none at all in the sky.

Solomon exhaled deeply.

"Half demon half god Ryou Bakura, eldest son of the Almighty One... I hereby banish you from Paradise under the act of fusion of godly and demonic blood, and the attempted assination of a valkyrie..." Solomon said in a sorrow-filled voice.

Ryou's head lowered slowly and he looked at the ground, the tears increasing and falling onto his naked body.

"It pains me _greatly _to do this, Ryou. I don't want to do it, but I have no choice. It is the Almighty's will. I hope that you become something great when you are reincarnated. Maybe a tree, strong and beautiful. Or maybe a stream, soft and clear. I do not know what you will become once you enter the Gates of Destruction, but I _do_ know that..." Solomon glanced away.

Ryou knew what was coming next.

"You'll _never_ be able to return to Paradise or see any of the ones you love again..."

The silence in the shrine was enough to pierce through the darkness. It started hurting people's ears, it was so silent. The gods couldn't think of anything to say.

Suddenly, Malik leaped to his feet.

"This is bullshit!" Malik snapped angrily. The Almighty, who sat on the altar behind Solomon, was instantly to his feet.

"Malik, what rebellion is this?" he snapped at his son.

"Oh, shut the fuck up!" Malik growled like a demon at his father. Ryou looked over his shoulder at the blonde Egyptian-looking young man that was his younger brother.

"Malik...?" Ryou whispered in shock. Malik made a dash for his older half brother, but Solomon wouldn't have any of that. It pained him, but he had no choice, lest he go against the Almighty.

"Restrain him!" he called out, a pained look on his face.

Malik gasped as two extremly strong guards came and grasped his arms tightly. Malik screamed and struggled, demanding to be let free. Ryou looked at the ground, tears still streaming down his cheeks.

Solomon held back tears.

"Please, forgive me, Malik-sama. But my orders are absolute. Ryou must be executed from Paradise, executed from life for the attempted slaughter of a valkyrie," the elder said.

"So what!?" Malik screamed loudly. "That damn valkyrie deserved death! Did you see what she did to Bakura!?" the Egyptian boy hollered angrily, eyes a blaze with rage.

Solomon glanced away, shaking his head slowly and sorrowfully.

He then looked over at Malik again.

"That may be true. But Ryou... still reacted like a demon, as well," the elder said. "I'm sorry, Malik. But the order was already made up..." the aussie said in a solemn voice.

Ryou's head remained lowered as he remained motionless and silent, waiting for his sentance to be fulfilled. Poor little Malik hung his head, tears filling them and falling down his cheeks.

"N-no... T-there must be another way..." the blonde whispered softly.

Solomon slowly shook his head, sorrow and sympathy for the blonde god filling his visible eye as he took one step forward on the stone altar so he was slightly closer to the boy before him.

"I am sorry. This is the only thing we can do. We are being completely merciful by making him enter the Gates of Destruction. He'll become some element on earth that can't die..." the aussie angel stated.

Jesse lowered his head and bit his lower lip, ceasing his struggling.

_'It doesn't matter! Ryou will still vanish, and Bakura.... Oh, Bakura... He'll be heartbroken when he finds out!_' Malik hollered in his mind, gritting his teeth angrily. He wanted to shout out his thoughts to his father and make him stop.

But... his throat was frozen. He couldn't speak.

'_This is just like what happened 19 years ago! Only this time... Ryou is actually going to die. Not be stripped of his powers!_' Malik thought, tears streaming down his cheeks as he watched Ryou turn and face the Gates of Destruction.

Malik's eyes squeezed shut as he opened his mouth to scream one final, silent messege.

'_RYOU!!_'

Ryou faced the Gates of Destruction, trembling slightly.

The Gates looked almost like a large painting. There was an all white verticle rectangle touching the ground and coming up to almost the ceiling. It was trimmed with gold and seemed beckoning in a way.

'_The Gates of Destruction. The white door... Once I step through them, my body, my life... even I... will cease to exist,_' Ryou thought sadly, lowering his head as he stepped toward the Gates.

Solomon and the guards looked away, Malik kept his head lowered. His lips were trembling, and he couldn't speak.

His voice was gone.

Ryou slowly and hesitantly stepped towards the Gates of Destruction, his eyes glazed over in deep thought. His pale dull complextion and eyes kind of made him look better, and the thorns on his wrists weren't bugging him at all.

He could see the Gates getting closer, so he slowed down a little. Solomon or the Almighty, his oh so beloved father, wouldn't tell him to hurry up and step inside the gate.

Ryou could take as long as he wanted.

'_I'll become something elemental on Earth? I... won't ever get to see Bakura again... It's all right, I guess. After all, it's not like I could ever be anything but a failure as a love to Bakura anyway,_' the silverette thought.

He stopped when he was just a step away from the Gates.

Ryou felt empty for some reason.

'_Oh, that's right. I never told Bakura just how much I loved him. There's... no point in saying it now. It'll hurt him even more, if he could even hear me, that is..._' the silverette thought, tears forming in his green eyes.

He glanced at the white painting before looking back.

Solomon, the guards, and Malik, were all looking away. Malik's head was lowered, and Ryou could see him trembling. Yugi was staring at Ryou in silence, hugging Yami tightly, tears pouring down his cheeks like a fountain.

Ryou could tell Yugi wanted to plead for the Almighty to take back his sentance, but he didn't speak. Ryou mentally thanked Yugi for that. The Almighty didn't even seem sad. Marik and Yami were silent, tears in their eyes, and Bakura, in his unconscious state, even seemed upset.

Ryou looked at the ground before squeezing his eyes shut and allowing a few more tears to slip through his closed green eyes.

He tuned out everything and allowed one final thought to cross his mind.

'_Farewell, Bakura. Farewell, my family. I-I love... you..._' Ryou thought as he raised his foot ever so slowly to take the final step and enter the Gates of Destruction, where he would die.

He set his foot closer to the ground inside the painting. The moment he stepped fully into it, he would cease to exist.

"Wait," a voice suddenly called out.

Ryou's green eyes opened and he stopped what he was doing, pulling his foot back so it was right next to his other one. He glanced over at the source of the voice calling him.

Standing in a large door-like portal that had appeared was Hild.

Standing behind Hild was a large army of armor-clad demons, each one glaring at the Almighty. Each of them was holding a large spear, aimed at the gods who tried to attack them.

"Hild-san!" Yugi gasped in shock.

"Hild-sama!" Marik and Yami breathed in shock.

Hild ignored the two demons and brushed into the shrine. His small army of demons followed close behind. Another figure came dashing from behind Hild, running to Ryou.

"Ryou-baby!" the woman yelled.

She looked almost identical to Hild, even wearing his same clothing, but she was female, and she had longer hair than Hild did because of it. She ran to her naked son and hugged him.

"M-Mother..." Ryou whispered.

Stheno sobbed and cradled Ryou as close as she could. "Oh, thank Heavens we made it in time..." she whispered.

Hild turned towards the Almighty. "Don't you think that is enough from you for one evening?" he asked, a glare on his face. The Almighty narrowed his eyes angrily.

"Hild... How dare you get in my way..." he snapped.

Hild sighed and turned to Stheno. Stheno wrapped her cloak around Ryou's shoulders, covering her naked son up from the sight of the other gods in the shrine. She went to work on cutting the thorns around his wrists.

Hild smirked at the Almighty.

"This trial is not over. True, Ryou might be sentanced here, but he is also a demon, my dear Almighty one. Therefore, his trial is also halfway in my decision," Hild told him.

The Almighty glared.

"He fused his demonic blood with his goldy blood and tried to kill a valkyrie!" he snapped. "He is most obviously a demon! A villain!"

Hild rolled his eyes. "If anything, it should be my fault that it happened. For mistrusting Yugi and Malik, I caused such issues. However, it was not entirely my fault..." he said.

Hild locked eyes with the Almighty and glared evilly.

"One could argue that you are in fact to blame for the things happening. One could say that you are to blame for my mistrust. In fact, I should have you placed on trial!" Hild snapped.

"For what!?" the Almighty roared.

"Oh, let me think," Hild snapped back, eyes blazing. "How about for attempted murder on my life? For attempted murder on my grandson 2100 years ago? How about for slaying another hybrid when it was inside Yugi? How about for hurting Yami and making him mortal when his judgment should have fallen to me and would have been allowed to be set free? How about for sending another valkyrie to kill my grandson? How about for hurting one of my favorite demons, my future grandson-in-law? Oh, and let's not forget, the attempted murder of my grandson for a third time in your fucking life!? HUH!?"

The Amighty fell silent, staring at the fuming ruler of Hell in horror.

Hild scoffed and turned away. "Stheno, take Ryou and let's go. It stinks like gods up here," he said with a sick gag. Stheno nodded and carefully took Ryou by the shoulders.

"Let's go, baby," she cooed.

Ryou silently followed his mother. Hild walked by Yugi and nodded to him, nodded to Yami, gave Malik a soft look, and stopped before Malik. He handed him a small vial.

"Give that to Bakura and the devil eater will die. He'll wake up in a few days after taking it," Hild explained.

Marik nodded his thanks to the ruler of Hell. Hild nodded back and went to Ryou. He held his grandson around the shoulders, along with Stheno, and then took his family and his army through the portal.

And brought them to Hell.

-----

Louis: Yes! Ryou survived his trial! Hild to the rescue!

Lucy: He even saved Bakura!

Me: And knocked the Almighty down a few pegs!

Louis: Please review and we shall update as soon as we are able to!


	20. Memories Return

**Title**: Of Gods and Of Demons

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: T for language, violence, and suggested themes

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraxRyou; MarikxMalik; KaibaXJonouchi; NoaXMokuba; HondaXOtogi; and several others

**Summary**: Yami was a normal boy until a young man named Yugi emerges from a mirror and says that he's a god. Now, Yami's being dragged into a world where nothing makes sense. Demons descend, Yugi's half-brothers, crazy relatives, and even more trouble as the demons start to want the world for themselves. Will Yami be able to surive? And how can he stand the truth?

Me: The next chapter!

Lucy: Warning! There is a lemon in this chapter, and Yami regains his memories!

Louis: So please enjoy!

Me: Chapter start!

**_Chapter Twenty: Memories Return_**

Yami glanced over at Yugi.

Yugi was staring out the window, his eyes glazed over with sorrow. He looked as if he were moments away from tears, but none fell from his amethyst colored eyes.

They had long since returned from the shrine where the trial had taken place, and Yugi hadn't said a word since.

Marik and Malik immediatly brought Bakura to his bedroom and laid him down, giving him the vial that Hild had given them. Shortly after, in Bakura's unconscious state, he started coughing until he coughed up the devil eater.

The devil eater died shortly after, and Bakura fell back asleep, but he was still alive, and no longer in danger.

Yami went behind Yugi and laced an arm around his shoulder.

"Yugi, it's going to be all right. Ryou is with Hild, and I'm sure he'll be all right," he whispered. Yugi sighed and leaned back into Yami's embrace, his eyes closed gently.

"You used to comfort me like this all the time," he whispered.

Yami was silent, his eyes staring out the window. He frowned slightly, his eyes looking down at Yugi. He wished he could remember holding Yugi and comforting him.

"I'm so sick of this..." Yami muttered.

"Huh?" Yugi asked softly.

"I am so sick of not remembering anything. My family, you, any of it! I am so sick of not remembering any of it!" Yami snapped, squeezing his eyes shut in anger, gritting his teeth.

Yugi stared with sympathetic eyes. "Oh, Yami..." he whispered softly.

Yami sighed and glanced over at Yugi. "Most of all, I want to remember you, Yugi. I love you, but... I want to remember how I used to love you," he whispered softly.

Yugi nodded carefully and closed his eyes.

"I do, too... I would do anything to get your memories back, Yami. To get you back to who you were before all of this," he whispered, holding Yami around the waist.

Yami glanced down at Yugi and suddenly got an idea. He knew he had a way to get what both he and Yugi wanted.

He picked Yugi up bridal-style suddenly and placed him on his bed. Yugi gasped as Yami climbed ontop of him and pinned him down, noticing just now that Yugi had transformed into his god form.

**Warning! Lemon beyong this point! (Look for next warning to know when it stops if you want to skip it!)**

"Y-Yami..." Yugi gasped.

Yami smiled and pulled off Yugi's festive god-like clothing and then did the same to himself. He then went down and began kissing the little god's chest lovingly. Yugi panted and moaned, a beautiful pink blush across his face.

"Y-Yami... I-" Yugi suddenly moaned loudly as Yami's lips latched onto Yugi's nipple and began sucking on it. Yugi dug his hand into Yami's hair, panting and moaning as Yami started to nearly fuck him.

"Aaaah!! Yami!" Yugi moaned loudly.

"Yugi, does this feel good?" Yami whispered when he stopped sucking on Yugi's nipple. Yugi moaned in response, biting his lower lip to muffle it from his demonic lover. "I'll take that as a yes," Yami smiled.

Yugi panted as Yami slowly slid down Yugi's pants, leaving only boxers.

Yami then slowly started to slid down Yugi's boxers.

In a sudden swift motion, Yugi's boxers were off. Yami then removed his own pants and boxers, leaving both him and Yugi naked and exposed to each other. Yugi gasped when he felt cold air surrounding his 'place'. He then gasped again when he felt Yami grab onto his member.

"Wow, Yugi. You're really hard. Well, that makes two of us at the moment," Yami whispered to the panting star-haired god. Yugi shivered and attempted to squirm away from the horny demon.

"Y-Yami, stop it! Stop teasing me!" the young god whined.

Yami smiled at him. "Who said I was teasing?" he asked. Yugi gasped and fell silent, allowing his lover to take control of him. He had believed that Yami was just fooling around with him, but now he knew Yami was serious.

"Arigato, Yugi-koi," Yami whispered to the god.

He then went down to Yugi's member. He licked the tip of it and then slowly took all of Yugi's member into his mouth. Yugi moaned. Yami smirked and continued to suck and deep throat Yugi's member.

Yugi moaned loudly, but tried to remain quiet as to not allow anyone to hear.

"Yami! S-stop!" Yugi pleaded while he moaned. Yami didn't stop and continued, and if at all possible, made it even more pleasurable for the youngest of the gods. Yugi moaned loudly as Yami continued.

"Yami! Stop! I'm... I'm gonna-" Yugi cried out as he came suddenly, gasping and moaning from the pleasure he was feeling.

Yami then pulled away, and sucked on one of his fingers. He then placed it by Yugi's entrance. The star-haired demon than glanced up at Yugi with a concerned look on his face.

"Are you sure that you're ready?" Yami asked. Yugi nodded, the pink blush still on his face.

"Y-yes... hurry, Yami..." Yugi panted. Yami kissed the young god on the lips quickly, and then stuck his finger into Yugi's entrance.

To Yugi, it didn't hurt exactly, but it felt uncomfortable. He wasn't used to anything invading him before. Yami pressed harder into Yugi with his finger. Yugi bit his lip and moaned in pain.

Yami glanced at Yugi in concern.

"Are you all right, koi? Does it hurt? I don't want to hurt you," he asked the young god. Yugi shook his head slowly, his eyes squeezed closed and his hands clutching the ground.

"N-not really... I'll be fine... I'll be okay," Yugi moaned.

Yami nodded and then stuck in a second finger, and then the pain kicked in.

Yugi moaned loudly in pain when Yami's second finger went in. Yami immediately started kissing Yugi's neck to distract him. Yugi moaned as Yami slowly scissored him open slightly.

Yugi breathed in heavily for a few moments, trying to cancel the pain. Yami kissed Yugi's neck and started nipping at it, trying to distract his lover from the pain he was causing.

After a few moments, Yami's third finger pressed into Yugi.

Yugi cried out in pain as Yami's third finger entered him. Yami glanced up at Yugi with worry on his face. He slipped his third finger out of Yugi, and then thought of how to make his love no longer in pain.

Then an idea struck him.

Yami searched around with his fingers until he heard Yugi cry out in pleasure.

Yami smiled, knowing that he had found Yugi's prostate. He brushed his fingers against that certain spot in Yugi again, enjoying the sounds of pleasure coming from his star-haired god.

When Yugi was moaning in so much pleasure that he couldn't stand it anymore, Yami slipped his third finger in. He then started scissoring Yugi slightly open again.

Yugi moaned and bit his lip at the feeling. He wasn't used to this. It hurt so much, but it felt too good to stop. The attention Yami was giving him, it felt so good!

"Aaah... Ya...mi..." Yugi moaned at the feeling of his lover scissoring him open. But Yugi was getting impatient. He wanted Yami inside of him already. Yugi grabbed Yami's hand and moaned.

"Ya-aaa-mi... Please... N-no more fingers..." Yugi moaned.

Yami nodded, thinking that Yugi was stretched enough, and removed his fingers from the god. He spit in his hand and then coated his member in the make-shift lube.

Yami positioned himself by Yugi's entrance and then looked at the youngest of the gods in slight concern. "Are you sure, Yugi?" he asked, concern lacing in his voice.

Yugi nodded and moaned in pleasure.

"Y-yes... hurry, Yami..." Yugi moaned softly, the blush on his face making him look really attractive. Yami nodded and gave the little god a quick kiss on the forehead.

He then slowly pushed his member into Yugi's entrance.

Yugi bit his lip to muffle the pained moan from Yami, but it failed. Yami heard it. Yami kissed and sucked on Yugi's neck and shoulder, trying to stop the pain that Yugii was in. Yugi continued to moan in pain. He wasn't used to this yet.

"Yami... you can move now," Yugi whimpered weakly.

Yami did as instructed and started his thrusts slowly as to not hurt his angel. Yugi moaned in both pain and pleasure. He had never felt anything like this before.

"Aaah... Yami... unn... Go faster, Yami..." Yugi moaned weakly.

Yami stared at the god like he was crazy. "Yugi, I can't go any faster yet. You're still in pain!" Yami argued.

Yugi moaned loudly. "Yami, faster... Please..." Yugi whispered in a pleading tone, the blush becoming slightly darker. Yami slowly shook his head as he continued thrusting.

"No, Yugi. It won't be fun if you're in pain," the star-haired demon answered. Yugi groaned loudly and grasped Yami's wrist. He stared into his lover's eyes and pleaded.

"Please, Yami... faster..." Yami bit his lip at the sight of his lover's beautiful eyes. He groaned loudly in annoyance and nodded. He then started thrusting harder an faster into the young god.

Yugi groaned at the feeling of penetration.

"Aaah... Yami!!" Yugi moaned out his lover's name.

Yami captured Yugi's lips in a kiss, trying to silence the moaning star-haired god. He thrusted deeper into the god. Yugi cried out in pleasure as Yami hit the _certain place_ inside him. The place that made Yugi cry out in pleasure.

It brought back memories of 18 years ago.

"A-ah! H-hit th-there a-again, Yami!" Yugi said while moaning. Yami did as instructed, and slammed harder into Yugi. The young god cried out in both pleasure and pain.

The memories of Yugi and Yami's first time came flooding back, and Yugi felt tears of joy filling his eyes. He had been afraid that he was never going to find Yami again, and they'd never have times like this again.

For Yami, this was incredible. Yugi's tight muscles surrounding him built up friction, but that only made it feel better. Yami moaned as he thrust deeper into the god.

"Yugi!!" Yami yelled. Yugi moaned loudly as Yami thrust harder into him.

"Yami!! Harder!!" the god cried out. Yami complied with his lover's demand and thrust harder into the small god. Yugi moaned loudly and then pulled Yami into a passionate kiss.

The two lovers were engulfed in so much pleasure, that they never wanted it to end. When the kiss was broken, Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and pulled him close.

"Yami!!" Yugi moaned loudly as Yami thrust deeper into him.

Yugi almost couldn't stand it. Yami was digging deeper into him. The pleasure was almost too much for him. Yami then started stroking Yugi's member in time with his thrusts, doubling the pleasure that the small god was feeling.

Yugi couldn't stand it any longer.

"Y-Yami! I-I'm gonna-" Yugi called.

"Not yet, Yugi! I'm almost there!" Yami moaned as he thrusted deeper into the small star-haired god.

"I c-can't h-hold it b-back a-anymore, Y-Yami!!" Yugi stuttered.

"Aaaah!! Yugi!! Now!!" Yami yelled. Yugi cried out as he came suddenly. Yami thrust deeper into Yugi and then cried out as he came as well. Yugi gasped as his lover came inside him.

Yami collapsed on top of Yugi, both of the boys panting from exhaustion. Yami slowly pulled out of Yugi, kissing the star-haired young god on the forehead gently.

"I... love you, Yugi," Yami whispered into the god's ear. Yugi smiled happily. He kissed Yami back on the lips.

"I love you too, Yami," he whispered.

**OKAY! THE LEMON HAS ENDED! (Now, Yami gets his memories back!)**

Shortly after, while the two lovers were laying still and in silence, Yami gasped as something tugged at the back of his mind. He groaned and closed his eyes, allowing the feeling to overwhelm him.

His memories...

Yami could see the memories of when he and Yugi first met. The memories of when they first became bonders. The memories of when they fell in love with one another. The memory of their first kiss. He could also see the memory of their first time.

But one memory stuck out more than all the others.

The one memory that made Yami's blood boil with rage, his heart pound with fear, and tears of horror and absolute anger burn in the corners of his crimson eyes.

The memory of right before he lost his memories.

[Flashback to 18 Years Ago]

_"Father! There is nothing wrong with this child!" Yugi shouted to his father, the Almighty One._

_It was around the time when Yugi was expecting the child to be born. Yami stood by his side, in his demon form, glaring up at the ruler of Paradise with rage in his crimson eyes._

_The Almighty growled._

_"It is a hybrid infant! Yugi, you bear a child fathered by a demon! Do you know what a sin that is to our kind?" he snapped at his youngest. Yugi glanced away and shook his head._

_"No... No! There is nothing wrong with this child!" Yugi said to his father._

_"That child's creation was a mistake, Yugi, and you are going to terminate that infant, right this instant," the Almighty commanded. Yugi shook his head, closing his eyes._

_"Father, I will not!" he said._

_The Almighty growled and bared his teeth. His eyes blazed with rage, and his hand started glowing with magic power. Yami stared at the Almighty in horror, and Yugi shuddered._

_"Then I shall," the Almighty snapped._

_Immediatly after, his hand shot forward and blasted Yugi. The blast sent the god flying backwards, blood coming from every arrea of his body. Yugi crashed into the wall with a cry, slumping to the ground._

_He clutched his stomach and cried out in agony, tears of pain snaking down his cheeks. The child was dying, and there was nothing that Yami could do to stop it from happening._

_Yami glanced over at Yugi in horror, then glared at the Almighty._

_"You bastard!" he snapped, his hands glowing red with energy. He shot an attack at the ruler of Paradise. The Almighty gasped and tried to dodge, but the attack scraped his arm and charred it black._

_The Almighty glared at Yami._

_"Insolent brat!" he roared. He and Yami fought for a while, both ending up getting fatally wounded. When the battle came towards the end, the Almighty rose his hand up._

_"You... your punishment shall be thus..." he whispered._

_Yami growled, tears streaming from his eyes. "What punishment could be worse than the death of my unborn child and having you wound my lover?" he asked angrily._

_The Almighty smirked._

_"How about making you lose your memories of my dear little son as well as your powers?" he asked._

_Yami gasped._

_"I can not fully erase your powers or your memories, but if you never make contact with my son again, then those memories shall forever be locked away inside of you..." the Almighty snickered._

_With that, he snapped his fingers, and Yami cried out as the magic surrounded him, and his punishment was fulfilled._

[End Flashback]

Yami gasped and lurched forward, his head facing down. Yugi mustered enough energy to put himself into a seating position. He reached for Yami and touched his bare shoulder.

"Yami, are you all right?" he asked in concern.

"Yugi..." Yami whispered. Yugi tensed and noticed something strange about his lover's voice. It was so familiar. Yami lifted up his head, and Yugi stared, tears of joy filling his eyes.

"Yami..." he whispered softly.

On Yami's forehead was a red V, while on his cheeks were two red dashes that were on his cheeks under his eyes. His eyes had that familiar look that Yugi had fallen in love with, and he seemed to have matured slightly.

Yami smiled mysteriously, in the same manor that Yugi remembered from 18 years ago, when he and Yami had been lovers. Yugi sobbed softly as Yami reached forward and stroked his cheek.

"I'm back, my dear," Yami said with a smile.

-----

Louis: Yes! Yami has returned since his memories are back!

Lucy: That means he has all of his powers and he can even call upon his devil!

Me: And he remembers his absolute love for Yugi, and his hatred for the Almighty after what he did to him 18 years ago, and with what happend just now, things do not look good for the Almighty!

Louis: Please review nicely and we shall update soon!


	21. Within Hell

**Title**: Of Gods and Of Demons

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: T for language, violence, and suggested themes

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraxRyou; MarikxMalik; KaibaXJonouchi; NoaXMokuba; HondaXOtogi; and several others

**Summary**: Yami was a normal boy until a young man named Yugi emerges from a mirror and says that he's a god. Now, Yami's being dragged into a world where nothing makes sense. Demons descend, Yugi's half-brothers, crazy relatives, and even more trouble as the demons start to want the world for themselves. Will Yami be able to surive? And how can he stand the truth?

Me: The next chapter is up!

Lucy: Ryou wakes up in Hell, where he was taken after everything that happened!

Louis: What will happen? Read on!

**_Chapter Twenty-One: Within Hell_**

By the time he awoke, hours later, Ryou found himself in his old room.

Sure, there was a bed made for an adult in the middle of the room, pressed up against the wall, but for the most part, it was exactly the way Ryou had left it 1600 years ago.

Ryou slowly shifted under the red comforter and sat up, glancing around.

The ruby colored carpet was as familiar to Ryou as the back of his hand, and the black wall paper sent memories of long ago back into his mind. His old crib, from when he was a baby, was in the corner of the room, made entirely of dark cherry wood.

Ryou glanced around and eyed the window, which had the curtains closed over it.

"How did I..." Ryou glanced down at his hand. "Get back here?" he asked quietly to himself.

The silverette gasped as his bedroom door opened, and Hild slowly stepped in. Hild glanced around the bedroom and smiled softly at Ryou, gliding across the fluffy red carpet.

"Oh, good. You've woken up," he smiled.

Ryou sat up slowly and looked at his grandfather. "Grandpa?" he asked. Hild beamed and nodded slowly. "W-what am I doing here? How did I get here?" he asked.

Hild sat next to him on the bed and rubbed his back.

"You don't remember much of it, do you?" he asked softly. Ryou shook his head slowly. Hild sighed. "That's to be expected of you," he whispered, eyes darting to the curtained windows.

"What do you remember?" Hild asked.

"Like?" Ryou asked.

"What's the last thing you remember, Ryou?" Hild asked.

Ryou tapped his chin in thought and 'hmmm'ed for a little while, trying to think of anything that he could remember. He remembered being in Yugi's backyard and seeing Hild.

He remembered being infected with a demon parasite, which awoke his demon side, and he remembered attacking his friends/brothers without being able to control himself.

Then he remembered Bakura being wounded with a devil eater and-

"Agh!" Ryou clamped a hand on his forehead. He gasped and glanced over to Hild. "I-I remembered Bakura being hurt and then... Oh, Grandpa! Is Bakura all right!?" Ryou asked.

Hild placed his hands on Ryou's shoulders.

"Fear not," he said. "Bakura was healed, the devil eater removed from him. He shall awaken soon."

Ryou sighed in relief and laid back on his bed. He stared up at the ceiling and wondered why he was in Hell, when if things had gone correctly, he should have ended up in Paradise or Earth.

"Was I... banished?" he asked.

Hild sighed and sat up. "I'm afraid so. I can't say for certain what exactly happened, but you were going to be executed, but I saved you, Ryou. Me and your mother," he explained.

Ryou nodded slowly and glanced out the window.

"Will I... ever see Bakura again?" he asked sofly, tears filling his eyes.

"Oh, of course!" Hild said, rubbing his grandson's shoulders. "Bakura isn't a god! He's a demon! Hell is his home. And you _are_ in Hell. That means his home is with you," he explained.

"I see," Ryou answered.

Hild flashed him a greatful grin. "I'm thankful that you don't hate me, when it was probably all my fault for being so fucking paranoid. Can you ever forgive me, Ryou?" Hild's empression turned sad.

"Of course, Grandpa!" Ryou said. "I love you!"

Hild stared at Ryou in shock. Ryou had told Hild that if he ever said that he loved him, then it meant that he had finally accepted his demonic heritage and his position as the future Ruler of Hell.

Hild smiled, tears filling his eyes.

"I've waiting nearly 2000 years just to hear you say that Ryou," he whispered, hugging his grandson tightly.

Ryou hugged Loki tightly and closed his eyes as his memories flooded back to when he and Bakura became bonders, their magic fusing together, and they became lovers.

[Flashback to When Ryou was a Child]

"Mommy, do I have to do this?" Ryou asked as his mother, Stheno, led him up the stairs towards the giant doorway where Paradise and Hell were fused together, called the hall of the Bond.

Stheno glanced down at her son with a smile.

"Yes, dearie, you do," she said, putting Ryou towards the giant door. Ryou looked at the door, then to his mother, and then looked back at the door and slowly pushed it open.

The door creaked open, and light spilled into the empty room.

There was a giant sphere, like a small gadget on the ground, and Ryou stepped inside carefully, glancing around. His green eyes caught sight of another young boy in the room.

This boy was dressed in demonic children's clothes; a black longsleeve leotard and red boots, but not as much gothic spiked jewelry as Ryou wore in his clothes, being royalty. The boy had spiked silver hair, and it was long like Ryou's. His skin was pale, and his eyes were a dark purple, fierce and full of hatred.

He glanced at Ryou and exhaled.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in a harsh tone as the door closed.

Ryou stepped forward. "My name is Ryou! And I'm here to become your bonder, Bakura!" the hybrid said with a small giggle, flashing the silverette demon a small grin that sent warmth through him.

The demon boy, Bakura, rolled his eyes.

"Like I'd want a lame hybrid like you to be my bonder," he said, snapping his fingers.

Purple flames came up and engulfed Ryou tightly. Bakura sighed and glanced away, bored, until he saw his purple fire mixing in with his bright purple fire, fusing together and moving apart.

Ryou giggled as the purple fire licked him, allowing the demonic god to touch it and play with it.

Bakura gasped and noticed that the fire was moving in inappropriate places on Ryou's body, and Bakura felt his cheeks turn bright scarlet. He shook his head and reached towards Ryou.

"_Thou who art by my side_," he said.

Ryou glanced over at Bakura and blinked innocent. Bakura slapped his forehead.

"That's right, you have to start the bonding process, no?" he asked with a small laugh. Ryou blinked innocent and then smiled, nodding and confirming Bakura's thoughts.

Their hands locked together, and Bakura closed his eyes. Ryou did the same.

Their two flames intermixed, circling around the two of them and moving together, messhing into one color, fusing their bond together, proving the fusion between gods and demons.

"_Thou who art by my side for an eternity and more. Thou who art the guardian of light, thou who art the guardian of darkness, we come before thee and beg that ye give not into tempation and attack another, for your heart is now mine,_" they both said.

"I, the representative of the fire gods, do so solemnly swear it!" Ryou shouted into the air.

"And I..." Bakura whispered. "The representative of the fire demons..."

Bakura raised his hand into the air, locking eyes with Ryou. Ryou smiled and him and squeezed his hand in his own, showing the demon that he wanted to trust and be with him.

"Do so solemnly swear it," Bakura yelled.

[End Flashback]

Ryou closed his eyes as he remembered when the two had become bonded together in spirit, their lives connecting. Ryou could still feel Bakura's wamrth, his heart, within him.

And he knew they would be together one day.

**TENDERSHIPPING 4 EVER**

[Meanwhile Back on Earth in Yami's House]

While he slept, he slowly let his memories creep back.

The silver-haired demon who had been infected by a devil eater knew that it was gone from within him, and he was well aware that he should be awakening any time now.

But something didn't feel quite right.

His memories, which he had been cased in for the past few days, were showing him the young man who meant the most to him. They were showing him the memory of the lovely young hybrid who had stolen his heart.

Whenever he closed his eyes, the young man was there.

He was always sitting before another image of himself, but the second image always looked like a demon.

The first image was always dressed in white, a delecate tunic like an angel would wear. His hair was long and fell to his chest, while his eyes were shining with love and happiness. From his back sprang lovely snow white wings, made of the softest feathers anyone had ever imagned could exist. He possessed blue triangles under both his eyes and one on his forehead.

The second imagine, the mirror of the first one, was always dressed in a pitch black version of the young man's clothing. His hair was the same, but his eyes were filled with mischief and playful seduction. Demonic bat wings unfurled from his back, a lovely dark garnet color. He possessed a crimson eight pronged star on his forehead and two dashes under his eyes.

_Ryou... Ryou..._

The name rolled off his tongue so easily, and it felt as if the boy were right before him, but whenever he reached for him, the hybrid would move away from his sight, and he would be trapped in the darkness again.

He would sink to his knees whenever that happened and just sit there until he could remember what the beautiful young godly demon looked like, and then it would repeat.

The silverette's ankles were bound in dark blue chains, and his wrists were bound with bright red chains. Surely someone had been crying, and surely, someone would soon be spilling blood.

_I can not keep doing this! He needs me! My Ryou needs me, I can feel it!_

In the darkness above him, the demon felt the red chains fall from his wrists. He heard voices from people he knew shouting for him, mostly from the ones who were his half brothers.

He heard something above him whir, and the chains around his ankles fell. He heard the wails of sorrow start to vanish and be replaced by a soft lullaby, calling for him in the sweet voice that he had come to know.

The darkness above him gave way, and he was slowly filled with a calming warmth. A warmth that reminded him of the young demonic god that he had fallen in love with so long ago.

Finally, he could feel himself being dragged forward, towards the light of consciousness. The demon closed his eyes and could feel himself slowly coming back to the real world.

_I'm coming, Ryou._

And slowly, for the first time in a few days, Bakura woke up.

-----

Louis: Bakura is awake! Bakura-sama has awoken!

Lucy: But what will happen now that he is awake, everyone?

Me: Please review, everyone! And we shall update as soon as we are able to!


	22. Together At Last

**Title**: Of Gods and Of Demons

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: T for language, violence, and suggested themes

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraxRyou; MarikxMalik; KaibaXJonouchi; NoaXMokuba; HondaXOtogi; and several others

**Summary**: Yami was a normal boy until a young man named Yugi emerges from a mirror and says that he's a god. Now, Yami's being dragged into a world where nothing makes sense. Demons descend, Yugi's half-brothers, crazy relatives, and even more trouble as the demons start to want the world for themselves. Will Yami be able to survive? And how can he stand the truth?

Me: The next chapter is up and a-running!

Lucy: Bakura is awake after what happened to him with the devil eater!

Louis: Please enjoy this chapter, everyone!

**_Chapter Twenty-Two: Together At Last_**

A couple of days had passed, and they were long and agonizing. The demons and gods on Earth were silent most of those days. They weren't able to do much else, and they were too afraid to leave the house, for fear that the demons' brother, the one who had been in a coma for a few days, would awaken without their knowledge.

"Yami, will Bakura wake up soon?" Malik asked, turning to the newly awoken demon.

Yami sat on the couch back in his demon form, crimson eyes flashing. He had been in his demon form for such a long time that it was almost second nature to him. It felt much better than his human form. "Hard to say, actually. The devil eater has left his body, but there's no telling what it did to him while it was there."

"Do you think he's going to be in a coma forever?" Yugi asked, sitting next to Yami. Yami wrapped his arm around the star-haired god and held him close, casting a glare towards the skies, where the kingdom that had destroyed his whole life rested in waiting.

"Hard to say. He might not wake up," Yami sighed sadly.

He had just gotten his memories back, and he remembered that Bakura had always been a fighter. He had withstood everything and anything, and never once had he been succumbed to darkness.

"Hopefully, he wakes up soon," Marik said. He slowly rose with a yawn. "I'm going to go make something to eat. Anyone want anything?"

"Nah. Thanks Marik," Yami said, waving his hand to his elder brother. "But it's no good. I'm too depressed to eat anything." Marik nodded and started to walk away when a voice chimed in.

"But I'm sure as Hell not."

Everyone stopped stiff, gasped, and glanced over towards the doorway. They spotted a very tired-looking Bakura standing in the doorway, dressed in nothing but a T shirt, a pair of boxers, and he was still in demon form, the crimson marks on his face, his hair slightly longer. He looked exhausted, but he was standing, using the door frame for support.

"_Bakura_!!" Yami shouted, getting up and running towards his brother. He hugged Bakura close and drew back enough to see Bakura wince in slight pain as it drove through him.

"Mmm, easy. I'm still really weak from being asleep. How long was I out?" Bakura asked.

"'Bout a week?" Malik said.

"A week?" Bakura asked to clarify. Marik nodded slowly. "Then... _Ryou_! Where is Ryou!? Is he hurt? Did the Almighty banish him? Someone tell me where Ryou is, dammit!"

Yugi sighed and shook his head slowly.

"Ryou's in Hell, Bakura," the star-haired god whispered. Bakura's eyes widened in shock and confusion. "Hild-san came and rescued him, and he gave Marik something to kill the devil eater inside you."

"Ah," Bakura whispered with a nod. "So, he saved me."

Yami went up and placed his hand on Bakura's shoulder. "Bakura, Ryou's in Hell, in the castle. He's waiting for you. Go and see him as soon as you can, all right? He's probably missing you like crazy."

Bakura nodded and transformed into his demon form, even if he still felt tired.

"All right. I shall go and settle this thing out, all right?" he asked. Bakura blinked and noticed Yami's demon markings. "You got your memories back, Yami?" Yami nodded. Bakura flashed him a look of relief. "Good for you. Now... off I go."

Bakura turned, stuck his hand on the glass of the television, and slowly started phasing through it, shifting until he was through the screen, teleporting into Hell.

**TENDERSHIPPING 4 EVER**

In Hell, Ryou laid on his bed, looking at the ceiling.

He could have sworn that he had heard Bakura calling for him in his dream last night, but when he awoke, it was just a sad reminder that his lover wasn't ever going to wake up.

The silverette was now just laying on his bed, thinking of his lover.

'_Bakura..._' he thought softly. '_I hope you wake up soon._'

The hybrid was aware that it was warm in the bedroom, as well as in his entire castle. Oh, who was he kidding? He was in a castle in Hell. It was so freaking warm in there, that it'd make the desert look like the Arctic!

But, for some reason, Ryou felt very cold.

'_It's strange. I feel cold even though it's warm. But... I guess I'm feeling cold because Bakura's not here,_' the silverette thought. He sighed and leaned his head back gently on his red pillow.

"God, I'm freezing," Ryou breathed.

"Well, I know a way to warm you up, Ryou."

Ryou gasped and sat up as quickly as he could, casting his gaze towards the door. He felt tears fill his eyes when he saw Bakura leaning against the door frame. "B-Bakura?" Ryou whispered.

Bakura grinned and took a step into the bedroom. "That's right, my dear little hybrid prince of Hell. It's me," he said.

The silverette demon immediately dashed towards the bed, leaped up, and landed right before his hybrid lover. The hybrid shivered and blinked several times, as if trying to see if it was all a dream. When he was certain that it was real, Ryou leaped forward and wrapped his arms around Bakura and drew him as close as he could get him.

"'K-Kura..." he whispered.

Bakura wrapped his arms around the hybrid. He could feel Ryou shaking, and he smiled slightly. "Hey, are you crying?" he asked. Ryou slowly shook his head and refused to look up. Bakura chuckled softly again. "You dummy. There's nothing to cry about," the demon said to the little hybrid.

Ryou shivered and drew back, locking eyes with his lover. He needed Bakura. They had been away from each other for only a short while, but it was enough to make Ryou miss him.

**BEGINNING OF THE LEMON (Look for the next warning to known when to continue reading if you decide to skip it)**

Bakura seemed to get the message, and he pinned the hybrid underneath him. Ryou smiled at him and let him know that it was all right. The demon laid atop his lover and pressed his lips against the silverette's. Ryou shifted and then allowed his lover to take over. He moaned as the demon kissed his throat.

Bakura smiled and pulled off Ryou's tight leather shirt. He then went down and began kissing the silverette's chest lovingly. Ryou panted and moaned, a beautiful pink blush across his face.

Ryou suddenly moaned loudly as Bakura's lips latched onto Ryou's nipple and began sucking on it. Ryou dug his hand into Bakura's silver hair, panting and moaning out his name. Ryou panted heavily, a blush on his cheeks, as Bakura slowly slid down the vampire's pants, leaving only underwear. Bakura then slowly started to slid down Ryou's undergarments.

In a sudden swift motion, Ryou's underwear were off.

Bakura then removed his own demonic clothing, leaving both him and Ryou naked and exposed to each other. Ryou gasped when he felt cold air surrounding his lower areas.

The demonic god covered himself up, face flushed. Bakura went down and whispered that Ryou didn't have to hide himself from him, and Ryou carefully removed his arms, which were covering himself. Bakura whispered how beautiful Ryou was and kissed him gently on the lips, relaxing the hybrid. Ryou moaned softly and leaned back against the cliff, letting his lover take him over.

He then gasped again when he felt Bakura grab onto his member.

Bakura whispered that he loved Ryou in the hybrid's ear. Ryou blushed and nodded slowly He then went down to Ryou's member. He licked the tip of it and then slowly took all of Ryou's member into his mouth.

Ryou moaned loudly, throwing his head back. Bakura smirked and continued to suck and deep throat Ryou's member. Ryou moaned loudly, but tried to remain quiet as to not allow anyone to hear. Ryou pleaded while he moaned. Bakura didn't stop and continued, and if at all possible, made it even more pleasurable for the silverette. Ryou moaned loudly as Bakura continued.

Ryou cried out as he came suddenly, gasping and moaning from the pleasure he was feeling.

Bakura then pulled away, and sucked on one of his fingers. He then placed it by Ryou's entrance. The silverette than glanced up at Ryou with a concerned look on his face.

Ryou nodded slowly to let the demon warrior know that it was all right and to continue with what he was doing, because they had done it before, and he was ready.

Bakura kissed the silverette on the lips quickly, and then stuck his finger into Ryou's entrance.

To Ryou, it didn't hurt exactly, but it felt uncomfortable.

He wasn't used to anything invading him before. Bakura pressed harder into Ryou with his finger. Ryou bit his lip and moaned in pain. Bakura glanced at Ryou in concern. He asked the silverette if he was all right and if he wanted Bakura to stop. Ryou shook his head slowly, his eyes squeezed closed and his hands clutching the sheet.

Ryou moaned and insisted that he was all right.

Bakura nodded and then stuck in a second finger, and then the pain kicked in.

Ryou moaned loudly in pain when Bakura's second finger went in. Bakura immediately started kissing Ryou's neck to distract him. Ryou moaned as Bakura slowly scissored him open slightly.

Ryou breathed in heavily for a few moments, trying to cancel the pain. Bakura kissed Ryou's neck and started nipping at it, trying to distract his lover.

After a few moments, Bakura's third finger pressed into Ryou. Ryou cried out in pain as Bakura's third finger entered him. Bakura glanced up at Ryou with worry on his face. He slipped his third finger out of Ryou, and then thought of how to make Ryou no longer in pain.

Then an idea struck him.

Bakura searched around with his fingers until he heard Ryou cry out in pleasure. Bakura smiled, knowing that he had found Ryou's prostate. He brushed his fingers against that certain spot in Ryou again, enjoying the sounds of pleasure coming from his silver-haired hybrid.

When Ryou was moaning in so much pleasure that he couldn't stand it anymore, Bakura slipped his third finger in. He then started scissoring Ryou slightly open again.

Ryou moaned and bit his lip at the feeling. He wasn't used to this. It hurt so much, but it felt too good to stop. The attention Bakura was giving him, it felt so good!

Ryou moaned at the feeling of his lover scissoring him open. He loved Bakura. He never wanted this to end! He never wanted Bakura to leave him like he did when he went to the afterlife.

But Ryou was getting impatient.

He wanted Bakura inside him already. Ryou grabbed Bakura's hand and moaned. Ryou moaned enough to let Bakura know that it was all good now. Bakura nodded, thinking that Ryou was stretched enough, and removed his fingers from the silverette. He spit in his hand and then coated his member in the make-shift lube. Bakura positioned himself by Ryou's entrance and then looked at Ryou in slight concern.

Bakura asked if Ryou was certain that he wanted to continue with what was going on, concern for the vamp lacing in his voice. Ryou nodded and moaned in pleasure.

Ryou moaned softly that it was okay. He told Bakura that he wanted it more than anything and to not be afraid of hurting him, the blush on his face making him look really attractive.

Bakura nodded and gave Ryou a quick kiss on the forehead.

He then slowly pushed his member into Ryou's entrance.

Ryou bit his lip to muffle the pained moan from Bakura, but it failed. Bakura heard it. Bakura kissed and sucked on Ryou's neck and shoulder, trying to stop the pain that Ryou was in. Ryou continued to moan in pain. He wasn't used to this yet.

Bakura asked if Ryou was all right softly. Ryou panted, his cheeks dusted with pink. He whispered that he was okay and that he was just getting used to it. They laid in silence for a few moments until Ryou moaned softly. Ryou whimpered weakly. Bakura started his thrusts slowly as to not hurt his angel. Ryou moaned in both pain and pleasure. He had never felt anything like this before.

He groaned loudly in annoyance and nodded. He then started thrusting harder an faster into the silverette. Ryou groaned at the feeling of penetration.

Ryou moaned out his lover's name. Bakura captured Ryou's lips in a kiss, trying to silence the moaning silverette. He thrusted deeper into the silverette.

Ryou cried out in pleasure as Bakura hit the _certain place _inside him. The place that made Ryou cry out in pleasure. He wasn't sure _what_Bakura had hit. All the silverette knew was that it felt so damn _good_! Ryou shouted out his lover's name while moaning. Bakura nodded to his lover, and slammed harder into Ryou. The silverette cried out in both pleasure and pain.

Ryou had never felt anything this good before! Bakura's member inside him. It felt so good! Ryou cried out as Bakura dug even deeper into him. He cried out in pure pleasure now. The pain mixed in with the pleasure. It felt so good!

For Bakura, this was incredible. Ryou's tight muscles surrounding him built up friction, but that only made it feel better. Bakura moaned as he thrust deeper into the silverette.

Bakura yelled out Ryou's name. Ryou moaned loudly as Bakura thrust harder into him.

The silverette cried out commands to his lover. Bakura complied with his lover's demand and thrust harder into the silverette. Ryou moaned loudly and then pulled Bakura into a passionate kiss. The two lovers were engulfed in so much pleasure, that they never wanted it to end. When the kiss was broken, Ryou wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck and pulled him close.

Ryou moaned loudly as Bakura thrust deeper into him.

Bakura called out, releasing a loud moan.

Ryou almost couldn't stand it. Bakura was digging deeper into him. The pleasure was almost too much for him. Bakura then started stroking Ryou's member in time with his thrusts, doubling the pleasure that the silverette was feeling.

Ryou couldn't stand it any longer.

Bakura yelled and nodded to Ryou, moaning as he did so. Ryou cried out as he came suddenly, his vision going white for a few moments. Bakura thrust deeper into Ryou and then cried out as he came as well. Ryou gasped as his lover came inside him.

Bakura collapsed on top of Ryou, both of the boys panting from exhaustion. They laid like this for a few moments, and then Bakura slowly pulled out of Ryou, kissing the silverette on the forehead.

"I... love you, Ryou," Bakura whispered into the silverette's ear.

Ryou smiled happily, his eyes half closed in exhaustion. He kissed Bakura back gently on the lips. "I love you too, Bakura," he whispered weakly, his mind wavering in and out.

**END OF THE LEMON (Read on from Here)**

When the demon and the hybrid had regained their strength, Bakura stood up and found his clothing on the ground. Ryou sat up and covered himself with his blanket.

"What do we do now?" Ryou asked, glancing to the window. "It's not like we can up and leave and head back to Earth, can we?"

"I don't know," Bakura breathed.

Ryou sighed and shook his head. "Well, maybe we should go and talk to Grandpa," he suggested. Bakura nodded slowly and handed Ryou's clothes to him.

"Here," he said. "Take those before Hild comes in and sees us and starts spreading rumors."

"Right," Ryou laughed and put his clothes on. He looked over at his love and smiled gently. "I missed you," he whispered. Bakura nodded and glanced back at his love.

"I missed you too. But I'm here now," he said.

Ryou laughed.

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

-----

Louis: Yay! They had their lemon!

Lucy: And Bakura's awake! But what's going to happen next?

Me: Please review! Next chapter will be up soon!


End file.
